Bloody Roses
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Her mother died in a horrible car accident, leaving Ruby. So, she moved in with her father, and sister. Not willingly. Which meant she had to leave her old school and go to Beacon High. Beacon being known for its great athletes, art students and secrets? Can Ruby survive at this high school? And, just who is that mysterious women? Prequel to hot and cold. AU, slowish burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! So I wanted to start something for the oneshot that I wrote a few days ago, if you haven't read it go check it out _Hot and Cold_. That oneshot was because of my boyfriend. Who has constantly sent me Cinder X Ruby, and now I have a small thing for them.**

So I hope you all enjoy, hope to catch you all later!

* * *

A huff escaped her lips, she looked out the window towards the two story house. It was a decent size house, from the outside. Ruby looked towards her uncle with a frown on her face.

"Why can't I just stay with Aunt Tifa?"

He sighed shutting the car off. "Your mother would've wanted you to go with your father, I'm not going to fight her wishes Ruby." Ruby rolled her eyes getting out of the car, a chill running up her spine from the cold. She shut the door going to the trunk to grab her dufflebag. She met Qrow up near the front door.

"Can you at least be a little nice. I get it you're pissed, your mother wouldn't want you to be like this."

Ruby gave a glare towards him. "How do you know what my mother would and wouldn't want. Not like any of you bothered to come visit us." This made Qrow sigh as he rang the doorbell.

"It's complicated Ruby."

"Complicated my ass." She mumbled gripping the band of her bag. They both waited for a few before a blonde man opened the door.

"Ruby! It's been too long." He said giving her a hug, in which she just stood there. "Yeah, it has." She whispered, wishing he wasn't hugging her.

"Qrow, thank you for helping." Tai said patting the man's shoulder. "Here, come in, it is a bit chilly out here." The man said gesturing for the two to follow him inside. Ruby reluctantly followed after her uncle and father enjoying the warmth from the house.

"Do you want to see your room now or later?" Tai asked turning back towards Ruby as they walked to the living room.

"I don't really care." Ruby said with a shrug, she adjusted the bag again glancing around the house. It was a cozy living room, a large couch and some smaller chairs off to the side. Some bookshelves and a tv stand with a tv, along with some family pictures here and there.

Before Tai could say anything else two girls came down the stairs, one Ruby recognized well.

"Ruby!" Yang practically picked the girl up in a hug, after a little putting her down.

"Geez Yang. Trying to kill me?" Ruby asked adjusting her bag once again. Yang stood next to the other girl, one Ruby didn't recognize.

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Weiss." Ruby said accepting her outstretched hand and shaking it, a forced smile on her face.

"Listen. I'd love to catch up, but I'm kind of tired. Can I just get some sleep?"

Tai sighed nodding. "Yang, could you show Ruby her room. Qrow a few words."

Qrow followed Tai into the kitchen leaving the three girls standing there. "I guess I should take my leave, I'll see you at school Monday. And I swear if you're late again-" Weiss was cut off by a kiss from Yang.

"I won't be princess."

Ruby looked away from the two, waiting for the two to be done with their goodbyes.

"And Ruby."

Said redhead hummed looking at Weiss. "I'll see you at school as well, you'll be going to our school correct?"

"Unfortunately yeah." Ruby said bitterly. She noticed the drawback Weiss had making her bite her lip.

Weiss nodded before taking her leave out the front door. Once the front door closed Yang looked towards Ruby, a frown on her face.

"The hell was that for?"

"What was what for?" Ruby retorted, her hand gripping her bag.

"Your fucking attitude towards my girl friend. She was trying to make you feel welcome."

Ruby huffed not replying to her sister. Yang shook her head. "Your rooms this way."

Ruby gave a sigh as she sat down on the bed, setting her bag next to her. She laid back onto the bed staring up towards the ceiling.

She felt tears slide down her face, she gripped the end of her jacket wiping the tears away. She wouldn't cry, her mother would've wanted her to be stronger than this. Not cry because she was gone, but to hold her head high and keep a smile on her face.

Her phone buzzed in her bag making her groan, she shifted in her spot reaching into the pocket that she knew held her phone. She opened her phone going to her messages, seeing that it was Penny.

 **P: Hey Ruby, how're you?**

 **R: I'm ok, sorry I haven't texted much**

 **P: It's ok Ruby, you've been going through a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you off.**

Ruby rolled onto her stomach staring at the screen.

 **R: It's fine, we left early anyway. Drove almost a whole day, pretty shitty to be in the same car with an uncle like mine.**

 **P: I understand that, it's late I'm going to get some sleep. We can message more tomorrow?**

 **R: Don't know the plans yet, I'll see. I know I'm going to be going to school on Monday.**

 **P: Alright, have a good night Ruby.**

 **R: Night Penny**

She tossed her phone to the side her arms hanging partially off the bed.

"This sucks."

" _Where are you taking her! Mom!"_ She shuttered at the thought. How could something happen so fast like that, one split second everything was fine, the music was playing, they were laughing and chatting. Then in one second. Gone. Just like that.

* * *

"What happened between you and Summer?" Yang asked running the towel of the plate, she turned to her dad who was at the sink. He sighed turning the water off.

"I made many mistakes when I was with Summer, some I wish I could take back."

"Is that why we never went to see her and Ruby?"

Tai shrugged. "Honestly, I don't understand why she wanted Ruby here when we practically had a fight and she demanded us to stay away from them."

Yang raised an eyebrow leaning against the counter. "Was there any reason?"

The man hummed as he sighed. "It was something with your mother, like I said. I made many mistakes when I was with Summer." He paused.

"It'll probably take Ruby a little to get used to being here. She has some resentment against the fact that we never went to see her or Summer. Yet I think Summer never told her what she had told me."

Yang nodded. "I'll show her around the town tomorrow, get her some things for school."

"Sounds good.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review on what you think! Stay shiny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Heyo everyone! Back with another chapter for bloody roses!**

 **KHARAKI TAKEN- indeed not enough of these two, trust me when I wanted to read these two I only found a little ;-;. Makes me sad so I decided to write this :)**

 **Nagaichi- I'm trying! XD I'm managing two stories I'm sorry don't worry this won't isn't slow burn, no way I'm doing a slow burn for a while now.**

 **DarkDragon0298- healthy I'll try, writing is a bit hard at times for me so I promise I'll try and get a good few chapters out. Sorry for my absence.**

 **Fanfictions Rookie- thank you :)**

 **Kingsorrow- Yang was never in Ruby's childhood because of reasons :)**

 **Now onto the chapter! Enjoy :)**

The halls bustled with students, going to their lockers and some going to their first class of the day. The redhead sighed gripping the strap of her bag, this is what she had to do for the next two years.

"So this is Beacon High, full of cliques and all sorts of fun activities and boring classes trust me. Let's hope you didn't get stuck with Oobleck for history." Yang explained as the two ventured down the hall careful not to bump into any of the students.

Ruby hummed following her sister as the two made their way towards the office, of course going to get Ruby's schedule for the rest of the year. She felt a chill go up her spine, she could feel eyes boring into her back making her sigh. She turned around noticing that no one was looking towards them.

Yang turned around raising an eyebrow. "Ruby," she watched as the redhead turned back towards her an eyebrow raised. "Office is this way." Said girl sighed passing by the other girl, Yang was about to turn and follow when lavender met Amber. She glared at the other girl before following after Ruby.

Said girl smirked as she closed her book, she pocketed her keys before heading down another hall.

Ruby watched as the women highlighted a path that would be best convenient to her. "If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask any teachers to guide you, these halls are a bit confusing."

She nodded giving the women a small thanks as she picked up her schedule, she walked over to the blonde who was antsy to see what she had.

"Alright let's see…" Yang trailed off as she looked over the girl's schedule.

"We have Biology, and lunch. That's about it." Yang said with a chuckle. "And you don't have Oobleck. Good, but you have Goodwitch for history. Last class too so I mean that's good."

Ruby sighed as she waited for the paper back, she really didn't want to be here at all.

"Can you just show me to my locker. Don't you have a girlfriend to get too?"

Yang hummed looking up from the paper. "Ah yeah you're right sorry, here this way."

They finally reached Ruby's locker, 526. "Here we are, my locker is just down the hall. And from the looks of it Weiss is waiting for me." Ruby glanced down towards her paper in hand spinning the lock before hearing a click.

"I'll find my first class don't worry, just go already. This is stressful enough." She muttered to the blonde. This made Yang frown as she leaned up against the locker next to Ruby's.

"Listen Ruby, I know we don't know each other well and I know given the circumstances you'd rather be somewhere else. I'm glad to have finally met you at least you know, I've heard so many things about Summer from Dad."

Yang paused as she shifted her stance. "If you ever need anything just come to me alright. I am your sister after all, that doesn't mean get yourself in jail though."

She saw a small peak at the younger girl's lips making her smirk. "There we go Rose, I'll catch you later alright."

"Yeah, catch you later…" She said as Yang went down the wall, stopping by the white haired girl from yesterday.

Ruby sighed leaning more into her locker, first twenty minutes at her new school and she already wanted to leave. It was so loud and busy, a little more busy than her old school. Then again she had people to talk to so it kind of distracted from the others.

"You know if you're trying to hide from someone that's the least effective way to do it." She heard someone say making her groan. She leaned backed closing her locker looking over towards a blond man. Who had a cheeky grin on his face, she raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. She began to turn away before he stopped her.

"Oh come on red, just playing. You're new here right?"

'Slamming my head in my locker doesn't seem like a bad option now.'

"What do you want dumbass." She said really tempted just to walk away, but something was stopping her.

"Feisty I see, I like it. Just wanted to say hi is all, make new friends you know, not always a bad thing."

"Friends or friends" She said glaring at him which made him laugh. "If you think I'm hitting on you I'm not, I'm gay anyways."

"Guess that makes two of us." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "Fine. If you wanna be friends so bad, names Ruby. Ruby Rose."

The man grinned. "Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you Rose, need help finding your first period?"

'Yes… Or no'

"Just don't get on my nerves dumbass." She said, and with that she turned around pulling out the piece of paper as the blonde caught up to her.

"Nicknames still, no problem with that Red."

Luckily Sun seemed to be in most of her morning classes, not her first however being art. But her second third and fourth he was.

At least she had someone to "talk" to.

"Alright Red, time for lunch," She tucked her things into her bag waiting for the question she knew he was going to ask. "Want to eat with my friends and I?"

She chuckled inside. "Actually I told my sister I would sit with her during lunch."

This made him perk up a little, like he was a little dog and someone was blowing a whistle. "Sister?"

Ruby nodded as they exited the classroom. "Yang? Xiao Long?"

It seemed that once he heard the name things in his head clicked. "Ooooh. So you're the little sister she's been talking about, ah that makes sense now. Has a fascination with red, draws a lot. Bingo, don't know why I didn't figure that out earlier."

Ruby gave a shrug as they walked down the hall towards what she presumed the cafeteria hopefully. They soon got to a table with a few others, Sun sat down next to a raven haired women and patted the seat next to him. Which she took giving a sigh.

Soon enough before someone spoke up about who she was Yang came over wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Hey sis, having a good day?"

"Ah so you're Ruby." Another blonde haired man said reaching across to shake her hand, which she lightly took. "Yep, that's me." She replied.

Everyone she didn't know already introduced themselves to her as they ate their lunches (luckily Tai packed them something, because school lunch wasn't always good.) There was Blake, who was Suns best friend since they were kids, Weiss she already knew, Jaune who was dating Pyrrha who also worked with Yang in a cafe, Ren and Nora who were also dating and knew each other since they were kids.

'Unlikely bunch.' Ruby thought as she watched them all interact, telling stories and talking about their beginning classes and weekends.

She felt, kind of separated from them. She barely knew any of them, this is why she hated new schools.

"Yang..." Ruby called to her sister trying to get her attention. She sighed getting up from the table when she didn't.

"Where you going Red?" Sun asked bringing everyone's attention to her making her uneasy.

"Just going to the library." She muttered picking up her trash, she made her way over to the trash can hoping deep down that no one followed her or tried to. Picking up a brisk pace she went through the cafeteria doors, and knowing her luck she ran into someone. Sending them both to the floor.

'Fucking hell.' She hissed as she rubbed her back. "Watch where you're go-" Ruby looked up ready to send a furry on the person who made her fall, but when she looked into the other person eyes. She just, stopped.

The other women chuckled as she stood up dusting off her pants before holding out a hand to the other girl, who saw the hand and instantly grabbed it.

'Cold.' She thought as she grabbed the bag from the other women. "S-sorry." Ruby said, the stare of the women made her... feel intimidated.

"No worries at all, I should be the one saying sorry."

This made Ruby shake her head. "No no, I was the one storming out, I should've watched where I was going. You're fine it wasn't your fault." Ruby rambled scratching the back of her head. Why was she acting like this, but this women... just made her feel so small.

The women chuckled sending a chill up her spine. She was about to say something when Yang interrupted her.

"Hey Ruby, thought you were going to the library." She said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder looking towards the other women.

"Why, and yeah I was I just accidentally ran into..."

"Cinder."

"Ran into Cinder on accident and I was just apologizing. Will you stop worrying."

Ruby looked towards her sister, she was glaring towards Cinder. Her eyes looked as if they were...red? How...

"Don't you have somewhere to be 'Cinder'" Yang said, the sound of her voice was so venomous. The redhead glanced back towards Cinder, who had a smirk on her face.

"Fine fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch blondie." She said passing the two her eyes on Ruby as she went through the doors.

Ruby turned towards her sister who was looking towards the ground. "What the hell was that." She demanded her hands balling up into fists.

"Listen to me Ruby, whatever you do stay away from her." Yang said looking up towards the younger women her voice so soft. Pleading. Ruby felt her anger fade slightly as she sighed.

"Why Yang, what's so wrong with her." Ruby whispered noticing that the blondes eyes were still lavender. Was it just the light?

"Trust me Ruby please, stay away from her. She... isn't who she says she is."

Ruby frowned as she scratched the back of her head. Why though.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to the library." She muttered stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets. Yang watched her sister venture down the hall before turning down another one.

'Please Ruby. Just trust me. Please.'

A-112

A-113

'Goodwitch.' Ruby thought as she snuck through the door, some of the students were talking waiting for class to start. She glanced towards the teachers desk noticing a blonde women looking down at some papers.

She walked up towards the desk moving on her feet waiting for the women to notice her.

"Mrs. Goodwitch?"

Said women looked up from the papers her glasses sliding down a little.

"You must be my new student, Ruby Rose correct?"

The redhead nodded. "Alright, your seat is in the back, number 2. Here's the syllabus, I'll have your partner explain everything that you need to cover." Ruby nodded taking the paper from the older women as she ventured past a few desks to the back, they were connected desks having two seats.

Finding her seat she sat down letting her shoulders slump. Last class of the day thankfully. Maybe she could relax a little.

That was... until she walked in.

 **Oh no cliffhanger. Oops. Well I didn't want to put the first day into one chapter fully, want to space it out :). Hope you all enjoyed leave a review and stay shiny all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Heyo! Welcome back to yet another chapter of Bloody Roses, I've been writing this a lot because I've had a few friends at my school who read it and have been constantly pestering me about it XD. And plus I really like this idea, for many many reasons that I shall not tell :).**

 **Steelbone352- indeed :) my ex got me into this pairing and I just, have a thing for it. It's just so pretty.**

 **RealTerminal- I sometimes mess up on my spelling or such, I don't have a beta I'm beta free XD. So if I mess up on spelling I'm sorry lol.**

 **Nagaichi - Thank you :)**

 **Fanfictions Rookie - I knew someone was gonna say that XD and I have no idea ok.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN- did I spell it right this time? XD, I upload chapters sometimes on phone so it screws it up sorry. And thanks :).**

 **DarkDragon0298- I'm glad :) I love hearing people say that, encourages me to do more lol.**

 **Well hope you all enjoy :).**

Ruby groaned as her head slipped onto the desk with a thud. Out of all classes, she had to be in this one. The redhead watched as Cinder went up to the teacher talking to her about a few things.

 _'Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me.'_ She pleaded in her head. Knowing her luck Cinder walked down the row setting her bag down in the seat next to her.

' _Shit_.'

She glanced up towards Cinders face, her golden eyes catching Silver making the redhead look away.

"Funny seeing you here red, didn't expect to see you." Cinder said sitting in her seat. Ruby froze a little, feeling just a brisk momentary brush of shoulders.

Why was this girl so...hypnotizing to her. She tried to keep up her wall

"Yeah neither did I." She muttered as the bell rang. A few students snuck through the door taking their seats really quick as Mrs. Goodwitch got up from her own taking a marker writing down a few page numbers on the board.

"You're going to read this with your partner and discuss this section, Cinder can you help Ruby with what we're doing."

The students got to work pulling textbooks out from their bags. Thankfully when Ruby went to the library she picked up her class books she needed. She did just that giving a small glance to see Cinder doing the same.

Ruby sighed taking a deep breath. She didn't realize that said women had said something to her.

"Huh?"

"So what did your sister tell you about me?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she stopped flipping through the pages. "How do you know Yang is my sister?"

Cinder smirked opening her book. "Just a guess that is, you two seem close."

This made Ruby snort as she finally found the page she needed to read. "Why do you even care at all?" She said bitterly something stuck in her throat as she did.

Cinder shrugged leaning the other way in her seat, she put her elbow on the table leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. "Because I find you so fascinating."

Ruby paused her movements feeling her face go red a little at that statement. She looked down more at her book hiding her face.

"You've only known me for like a few hours. What are you a stalker?"

"Some say stalker, but I'd say admirer, what are you embarrassed that I want to know more about you?"

"W-what." What was this girl's deal.

" _Trust me Ruby please, stay away from her. She... isn't who she says she is."_

Ruby sighed running a hand through her hair. The two sat in silence as they read from their books. But Ruby couldn't concentrate on the book, she had to keep rereading the same page over and over again. Why was this happening all on her first day.

What Yang had said to her just ran through her head over and over again, sure this woman was... interesting to say the least. But what happened to make Yang say that to her? She almost was afraid of this women.

"C-can I ask you something?"

Cinder hummed looking up from her book towards the redhead.

"Did something happen between my sister and you?"

The raven haired women hummed again resting her chin more into her palm. "Yes and no, If you want to know so much why don't you ask her?"

"W-well" Ruby paused 'because she told me to stay away from you and maybe asking about you to her wouldn't be a great thing. She already seems like she doesn't like you.'

"She doesn't seem to like you so, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Ruby said scratching her cheek.

Cinder chuckled turning her page. "Yes and no something happened between us. We were friends I guess you could say in middle school, but we separated and got very distant from each other in the beginning of high. We didn't see eye to eye. And now she hates me, and let me guess she told you to stay away from me didn't she?"

Ruby bit her lip sighing. "Yeah she did. I just don't know why she has such anger towards you."

"She's more so afraid of me." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid? Why would she be afraid?"

"I'd rather not get into why." Cinder said shortly stopping the conversation as the two went back to reading.

Every once in a while Ruby gave a short glance towards Cinder. Afraid. But why.

Ruby sighed as she closed her locker, she glanced at her phone seeing that she got a text from Yang.

 **Y- meeting outside with everyone, by the car. We're planning on a movie if you wanna tag along?**

 **R- alright, I just stopped by my locker. I'll meet up.**

She pocketed her phone in the back of her pocket before stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets.

 _"She's more so afraid of me."_

She shook her head glancing down the hall, noticing Cinder talking to a silver haired man at her locker. Noticing eyes on her Cinder looked her way both making eye contact.

 _"Trust me Ruby please, stay away from her. She... isn't who she says she is."_

This was all too confusing. What is going on around here.

Ruby bit her lip pulling her phone out again.

 _R- go without me. I'll walk home_.

She texted her sister ignoring any replies, once again she pocketed the phone heading out the school doors.

"Who was that little redhead staring at you." Mercury asked glancing back towards his sister.

"She's new here, very interesting might I add."

The man raised an eyebrow shuddering at his thought. "You aren't going to... you know."

Cinder glared at him slamming her locker closed. "Thanks Merc." She said heading down the hall.

"Hey Cin I didn't mean it like that." The man said watching his sister walk out the front of the school. He sighed leaning back against the lockers.

Ruby kept her head down her hoodie over her head as she walked down the road, almost home. Vale was a small town, big enough to be a small city if you want to say that. Having the city part, then the suburb part as well. Very diverse kind of place.

She looked up sighing, she pulled out her earbuds putting them into her ears. Music was her therapy after all. She could remember the same song that was playing on the radio just a few months ago.

Before-

She shook her head. ' _No Rose. Let's not go down that path again.'_ She thought opening her music app putting on a random song.

She wouldn't want her to grieve, accidents happen. They happen all the time, yet... she couldn't help but think about that. In was always on her mind everyday. Haunting her dreams, her thoughts.

Before she knew it however she was 'home'. Her home for just a little longer that was.

Once she finished high school she was going to move back up with her aunt and go to an art college. That was her plan for right now. Better than nothing.

"Hey kiddo thought you were going to the movies with Yang and her friends?"

Ruby shrugged as she set her bag onto the table. "I decided just to come back here, don't feel right being with her friends I guess." She said going over to the fridge pulling out a yogurt.

"Did you walk home?" He asked setting down his news paper. Ruby noticed that he was in his scrubs. ' _Mom did say something about him being a doctor_.' She hummed putting the spoon in her mouth.

"I did yeah, I knew the way anyway. It's fine Dad." She said putting another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

"I know but I could have come and picked you up. You don't know people around here."

"Are they bad people?" She asked setting her spoon into the sink.

"No but-"

"Case closed. Listen dad, I'm fine see," She spun around with a smile on her face. "Good, now looks like you have to get to work right?"

He sighed running a hand over his face. "You sure got your mothers stubbornness." He muttered going over to Ruby, he leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Fine, dinner is in the oven. It's lasagna, I'll be home tomorrow be nice to each other ok." Tai said grabbing his bag waving goodbye to his daughter.

Ruby sighed looking around the house. Just a few days ago, this house became her own. Known as her home. She finally met her father and step sister after many years. She climbed the stairs going up to her room, once she was up there she closed her room door going to her computer chair.

She opened up discord giving a yawn as she slipped her headset on, going to her server that she had made with a few friends which had grown a lot. She saw that her three other friends were in the locked voice chat that they had made.

She smiled before clicking on the chat joining it.

"Sup losers." Ruby said a smirk on her face as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wow I'm offended." Neptune said gasping.

The redhead chuckled checking out a few chats. "Don't be offended Nep, you know I still love you."

"Mhmmmm sure we all believe that Ruby." Ruby rolled her eyes. "How's everyone doing?" She asked pulling out her history textbook.

"Doing fine actually, just sorting through a new book Mrs. Izaiah gave us. We have to do a report for it at the end of the month." Penny explained the sounds of her turning a page.

"Yeah, and she forgot to mention how increasingly huge this book is. 30 chapters with I don't know, 400 something pages?" Ilia explained as she snapped her book shut. "Not dealing with that today."

They all laughed.

"So Ruby, how's the new school? Beacon High right?" Penny asked the other two humming.

"Yeah what's Beacon like, our rival school?" Nep followed up.

"Sheesh, it's fine. It's a damn big school that's for sure. But thankfully I had a map and followed what the office lady said."

"I heard Beacon was a decent size, many hallways and various classrooms. Almost feel like there are ghost stories to this school." Ilia said.

Ruby snorted writing a question down on her paper before tapping the pencil on her chin. "Nah I haven't heard any yet, I'll be sure to message if I do."

She could almost see Ilia roll her eyes. "Any new friends?" Penny asked making Ruby pause her writing.

Some say stalker, I'd say admirer

She felt her face heat up a little thankful that her friends couldn't see it. "Uh well, kind of? I don't know."

Penny hummed thinking a few minutes. "Kind of? Spill Ruby, I know something's on your mind. I've known you for a few years."

"She's not wrong." Ilia added waiting for Ruby to start.

Ruby thus sighed closing her history book. 'No way I'm going to be able to concentrate on this.'

"Well, so I went to school today and such. Followed my sister around and got my schedule, after that I told her just to go meet her girlfriend. Then I met this guy and he's gay before you ask. So I went through the day and finally got to lunch. Met all my sisters friends but I felt kind of out of place you know." She paused for a second taking a breath before continuing.

"Well I had to get my books anyway so I told them I would be going to the library and such. And when I was leaving the cafeteria I ran into this girl, you know me I would've yelled at anyone who wasn't watching where they were going. But…"

"But? But what?" Neptune asked curious as the other two.

"She was… just so… I don't even have words and her laugh and her touch. I just couldn't form my words well. I didn't know what came over me earlier today she just was so… hypnotizing."

Penny laughed. "Sounds like you have a crush already Ruby, and on the first day of school."

The redhead chuckled biting her lip. "Here's the thing, Yang caught up and she was really angry seeing her. I had no idea what was going on between the two. But they both seemed to have a past, and Yang told me to stay away from her."

"Does she seem like a drug dealer?" Ilia asked munching on some chips.

"No, she seems fine. But I literally just met her and she already has this fascination towards me. Turns out she's in my last class and I asked her why her and my sister had such anger towards each other. Apparently they went to middle school together or something and that's all I got out of her before she stopped the conversation."

"Weird." Neptune said sighing.

"That's not it." Ruby said sitting up in her chair. "She said that Yang was 'more so afraid of her.'"

"Afraid?" Penny repeated confused. "I know I don't completely understand. She's very mysterious and I can't keep my wall up around her, it just falls. Ironic enough her last name is Fall."

Silence fell in the voice chat as everyone thought about Ruby's predicament.

"Maybe your sister and her dated? And now they have bad blood, seems likely from the context I'm getting." Ilia said breaking the silence.

Neptune gave a hum of agreement. "Give it a bit of time, make friends with her maybe it'll come out. It's only your first day." He said and from Ruby could tell he was probably shrugging.

"He's right, get to know this mysterious girl a little more. She sounds interesting." The ginger haired girl said before the sounds of her name being called came from the background.

"Looks like I have to go, text you all later." They gave their goodbyes to Penny and soon enough Neptune and Ilia as well. Leaving Ruby alone in the voice chat.

She sighed exiting discord, she set her headphones off to the side leaning back in her chair.

"Why me, what makes me so ' _fascinating_ '?"

 **Yeah another chapter! If this isn't a few day upload then it's likely gonna be a week and if not maybe a month, I'm doing this to help with my other story getting writers block. Because that has happened. So I hope you all enjoyed stay shiny :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't expect to see me back so soon? Well like I said I'm addicted to this story now XD. It helps me clear my mind for when I'm writing Our Forgiven Lies, and speaking of that story until I get another chapter out this one will not be updated till then, most likely. Since that is my main story and I plan on finishing that one in the few months.**

 **So this is gonna be fun =).**

 ** _Sublimestone030_ \- don't know if I said it last chapter but I keep this ship non bias to the show, so I really don't think of Cinder as the one who killed Pyrrha when I'm writing for these two.  
** ** _KHARAKI TAKAN_ \- I use Discord all the time XD, if you all ever want my discord name just to message me I have no problem with that lol. But yeah better love story than Twilight indeed. And with a Beta, heres the thing I've tried. But my schedule is so crazy and I write at the most random of times so lol.  
** ** _ThornedRose367_ \- Indeed, I'll admit, I love Tifa too much.  
** ** _Darkdragon0298_ \- I have no idea with what you're talking about XD I'm just kidding I do, but yeah you'll see.  
** ** _Steelbone532_ \- I use discord everyday XD, and yes these characters help me balance it out a little I guess you could say. They're like my friends, and maybeeeeeee =).  
** ** _Fanfiction's Rookie_ \- Indeed XD thanks!**

* * *

Cinder sighed as she ran the brush through her hair, setting down the brush she splashed a little water in her face. Looking back up at the mirror amber eyes stared back at her, a faint color of red in them. She picked up a towel wiping her face. She walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her room before falling onto the bed, a bed that she didn't really need at all.

Why would she? She didn't even sleep, not for many years that is. She brought her arm over her eyes blocking out the light of her lamp. Rose… the smell of roses. She could still smell it, that scent so strong in her mind.

It was so intoxicating. She wanted more of it. She clenched her fist feeling her fangs poke her gums. She sat up in her bed leaning forward staring at the floor. Her hunger was insane she already had one blood bag that her father brought home, and that was literally an hour ago.

She growled getting up from the bed walking over to her door, she stopped glancing at the clock at the far wall. It was 1 am in the morning. She sighed taking her hand off the door handle, they only had a few bags left. Salem could hold, but Emerald needed more with her being _newer_ to this than she was.

But at the same time, since she met that small little redhead Monday her senses… her everything was on fire. It has been a week and she still couldn't tell why she had such strong feelings towards the girl. This wasn't like her last one… this was different. She bit her lip feeling her fang piercing her skin.

Giving up she walked over to her window quickly unlocking it, she pushed it open before slipping out to the ground. She landed with a small thud before taking off. She knew full well that Salem and Emerald knew she was gone. But honestly she didn't care, she had to clear her mind. She had to feed her hunger… even if she didn't like the options.

Even if they disgusted her.

* * *

Ruby yawned as she stared up at the ceiling, counting every little dot for the last few hours. She sighed rolling over to her side. She hated the nightmares, they plagued her dreams at night making her never want to sleep. Reaching up towards her phone she checked to see if she got any messages.

When she saw nothing she got up from her bed going over to her drawer before pulling out a pair of pants. Having been here a week she got out a lot, also noticing a small Cafe. Pulling on her red hoodie she pocketed her phone before going over to window. Taking a deep breath she opened it slowly hoping it didn't make any noise at all, she got it opened enough she slipped out onto a small roof area. Thankfully there was a tree at the end of the roof that she could climb down.

Once she was down on the ground she huffed wiping any leafs or dirt off herself. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, it was a little chilly outside at night. Thankfully today was Friday so last day at school for the week, through the whole week she ignored anything that had happened Monday and generally kept to herself talking a little to Sun.

She was still trying to get used to the new environment and people. She wasn't really good at meeting new people, or starting conversations for that matter of fact.

She found herself on the main road, which led right to the cafe. It was a quiet night, as expected at 1am in the morning. No one really stayed up this late especially on a school night, even though it was Friday today.

Ruby sighed running a hand through her hair.

" _Oh come on, let's change the song you know I hate this one." Ruby chuckled trying to reach forward to mess with the radio._

" _Until you get your own license and you're in the driver's seat you can change the music. But I'm in the driver seat so it's my choice."_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "That's no fair at all, usually the passenger is the Dj for the driver. We've talked about this so many times mom."_

 _Summer laughed shaking her head. "I'll let you pick the next song, I promise."_

 _Ruby hummed. "Pinky promise?"_

" _Sure pinky promise."_

 _The redhead smiled as she leaned forward holding out her pinky as the two of them shook on it._

" _See-"_

 _It was all in one second. Out of nowhere the car came, making theirs impact into it._

Ruby shook her head frowning as she turned the final corner to the cafe only to run into someone.

' _God damn it.'_ She huffed rubbing her back, she looked noticing Cinder.

' _How do I keep running into her. Literally!'_

"Man we're going to have to stop meeting like this, people will start talking." Cinder said as both women stood up.

Ruby shook her head wiping off the dust. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose." She muttered keeping her eyes away from the raven haired women.

"What are you doing out this late?" Cinder asked leaning up against the building next to Ruby.

"I should ask the same." She replied looking towards Cinder. She had on a dark jacket with what looked like a dark band shirt and tight skinny jeans with dark boots.

She looked up to the shirt, bright white letters with the name Skillet.

"Couldn't sleep, so I was going for a walk." Cinder said noticing Ruby looking her up. She smirked. "If you like what you see you could just take a picture."

At this Ruby's face went red. "I-it isn't like that." She shook her head and started walking knowing Cinder would probably tag along.

"What about you? Why are you out so late?" Cinder asked having caught up to the side of the Rose.

Ruby sighed rubbing her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, and I saw this Cafe down the street. Looked like it had good coffee because knowing me I won't be able to fall asleep."

Cinder hummed cupping her hands behind her back. "I think I know the Cafe, mind if I tag along?"

Ruby slowed her pace looking at Cinder. "Do I have a choice?"

Cinder laughed. "If you don't want me here I could leave. But being out this late by yourself isn't a wise thing rose."

Ruby sighed pulling up her jacket to her nose hiding her blush. "Fine." She muttered continuing down the sidewalk.

* * *

The redhead wrapped her fingers around the warm cup. She wasn't used to this weather. Mistral was a bit warmer than Vale.

She glanced across the booth at Cinder who had just picked a water.

The two stayed quiet drinking their respected drinks.

At this hour the Cafe wasn't busy, surprisingly still open at this hour as well. This was the same Cafe Yang and Sun both worked at if she remembered correctly. It was a small hole in the wall place, but a lot of people in the town knew about it of course.

"What made you decide to go to Beacon High?" Cinder asked taking a small sip of her water.

"Didn't really have a choice, my mother wanted me to go with my father."

Cinder hummed. "What happened with your mom, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ruby bit her lip rubbing her finger along the glass. "Got into a car accident a few months ago, doctors couldn't save her." She whispered staring into her drink.

Cinder frowned, she felt sad for the girl. How… though, how could this one girl make her feel so… human.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something personal. I didn't-"

"It's fine. You didn't know, what happened happened. Death is just something humans have to go through and it's sad. Because we never know when are turn is next but when it happens it's always when we're never ready to go."

Cinder nodded in understanding. "I lost my mother a while ago. So I understand that. Thankfully I was adopted by two people who gave me a life my father couldn't give me."

Ruby smiled a little. "There are good people thankfully."

"What was your mother's name?" Ruby asked.

Cinder sat there for a second her hand under her chin, thinking. "Isabella. Isabella Smyth. She was a wonderful women, though I can't really remember much about her. I was young when she died."

"I'm sorry, I know how much it hurts to lose someone."

Cinder smiles. "It's ok, like you said it happens. Sadly. What about your mother's name, what was she like?"

Ruby shifted in her seat. "She was a great women, made the best cookies. Was kind, she never got mad that's what I loved about her." She smiled taking a sip from her coffee.

"Her name was Summer Rose."

Cinder froze as she looked at Ruby. ' _Summer Rose. Rose… but how.'_

The girl coughed. "What a pretty name, haven't heard of that in a while." Cinder said running a hand through her hair.

' _Is it…why do I know that name.'_

"Yeah it's not a common name to use."

The two sat there for a little longer, talking about small things. Favorite books, movies that sort of thing.

Cinder hummed looking down at the watch on her wrist. "We should head back, wouldn't want to get caught sneaking out now would we?"

Ruby sighed getting up from the booth before picking up mug. "You're right. I would get an earful from my father and my sister."

Once they returned their glasses they ventured outside. Ruby glanced towards the right, farther down the street red and blue lights flickered.

' _Wonder what happened down there.'_ She thought glancing back towards Cinder who just came out of the Cafe. Both walked back where they had bumped into each other.

"You really don't have to walk me home."

Cinder smiled. "It's the least I can do, plus it'll make me feel better. If something happened to you just because I didn't walk you home I'd feel bad."

Ruby felt a small smile peak at her lips before it disappeared. "We should do this again." She muttered hiding her face.

"I'd love to."

Cinder glanced towards Ruby.

' _Is that really her._ '

* * *

Ruby yawned as she made her way down the stairs smelling bacon. She felt her mouth water as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Ruby." Tai said giving a small kiss to the girl's forehead. "Morning Dad, morning Yang." She said joining her sister at the table, who had her phone in hand texting someone.

"Morning Rubles."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she sipped her orange juice. "Rubles?"

Tai chuckled. "She used to call you that when you were younger, I doubt you remember. You must have been one or two at the time." He explained setting down two plates in front of the girls.

"I don't remember." She said picking up her fork.

"Let's see what's on the news today." Tai said going over to the tv in the living room.

" _Another man found dead in the alleyway on Chester Road. An eyewitness has come forward describing a dark figure saving her from the man, as she has stated that he was going to rape her-"_

Tai muted the Tv going back into the kitchen.

"Another one?" Yang asked looking towards her father. "Seems like it." He muttered.

"What? What's going on?" Ruby asked looking between her sister and father. They both shared a small look.

"It has happened every once in awhile, people disappear, some found dead. Mostly people who have tried to rape women or beat women. No one knows who does it." Tai explained turning off the stove.

Ruby looked down at her food. Those police lights, was it because of that guy?

" _It's the least I can do, plus it'll make me feel better. If something happened to you just because I didn't walk you home I'd feel bad."_

She bit her lip standing up from her chair. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for school." She muttered heading up the stairs.

Is that what she meant? What is with this town.

* * *

Cinder paced back and forth in one spot, for how long? She couldn't remember.

"You're going to burn a hole into the ground Cinder can you please stop. Man I can feel your stress from over here." Emerald said resting her head on Mercury's shoulder.

Salem sighed watching her daughter. "Why is this so bad Cinder? You know you didn't have a choice. It happens."

Cinder stopped and sighed. "How can you be so ok with this? She tried to kill you mom."

"It was in the past Cinder, she let me go." Salem argued back standing up from her seat going over to her daughter.

Cinder glared at the women before continuing to pace.

"Alright, I'm lost." Roman said leaning up in his chair. "What happened?" He asked glancing towards his daughter before looking at his wife, he understood vaguely as to why his daughter came home and started freaking out. But now he was lost. Completely.

Cinder slowed her movements before stopping, she looked at the ground sighing before glancing towards her father. "I... Imprinted on an ex hunters daughter..."

* * *

 **XD, god I love this story. Well I guess I'll see you all next time lol.**

 **Also! With Discord before I forget, since some of you mentioned it, if you all have discord and such and ever just wanna message my name is ScarletShadow#5611 cause why not lol. You'll have to friend me first of course but yeah. (Of course tell me you're from FF if you do)**

 **Hope you all have a grand day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo everyone! I've been doing a lot today lol, I have finally finished this chapter and I'm currently writing for OFL yayy.  
** **Darkdragon0298 - Yeahh, I love theories people have. Shhh I'm sorry I made you cry XD. Thank you also =)  
** **KHARAKI TAKAN - *Spelt your name right again* Also thanks =) and I see.  
** **Nagaichi- Thanks =)  
** **Fanfiction's Rookie - They are indeed, so are Ruby and Neo, and speaking of that I'll be starting another story with them. Thanks =)  
** **ThornedRose367 - Skillet is awsome, I use minor details here and there of my favorite things lol.**

* * *

"Does blondie know?"

Cinder scoffed shaking her head. "Do you really think she'd let me live if she knew?"

Mercury chuckled leaning his head back on the couch, he wrapped his arm around Emerald's shoulder. "Why're you so stressed about this Cinder? It's not something a vampire can control."

Cinder sighed sitting on the couch, her leg twitching. Emerald frowned. "Cinder…"

The women's leg didn't stop bouncing as she stared at the floor. The mint haired women looked at Salem before getting up from her spot on the couch to sit next to Cinder. "Hey… look at me…"

She said getting the girls attention. "It's ok… you know that you can't control it."

"I know that." She said glaring at Emerald her eyes red. Her hands gripped her pants her knuckles going white. Her teeth poking against her upper lip.

"Cinder, when is the last time you fed?" Salem asked her daughter going back to her seat.

Cinder let out a shaky breath closing her eyes. "Last night…" Salem hummed crossing her arms, she leaned back into the couch.

"You've never had these problems until-"

"I met her, weren't you like this when you met dad?" The older women thought for a second. "Yes and no, I was much older than you when I met Roman. I had a lot more control over my thirst than you do."

"I don't want to hurt her, I feel like I can't control myself around her." She said looking down at her hands, a flash of red.

"I know you wouldn't do that Cinder, I know how you feel about… everything." Salem said giving her daughter a sad smile.

"I hate this, why her…" Cinder said getting up from her seat heading up the stairs in a brisk pace. The four people left in the living room glanced at each other.

"Anything on the hunters?" Roman asked looking towards his wife.

She sighed running a hand through her hair. "I'll look into it, see if I can't contact T on anything. It's likely that after Summers departure that they haven't kept an eye on the younger rose at all."

"Summer Rose was that women from years ago isn't she? The one who let you go?" Emerald asked Salem, who gave a nod.

"Why is Cinder so afraid of confronting the imprint? Most vampires aren't like this at all, Emerald wasn't." Mercury asked crossing his leg over the other.

"It's because Cinder doesn't like who she is or what she does, I understand how she feels. She feels like she is a monster." Emerald answered for Mercury.

* * *

Ruby sighed hoisting the locker door open, she rubbed her right eye moving a few things around before finding her right textbook. She swung her bag out slipping the book into it while taking a few binders out that she'd need for other classes after lunch. Closing her bag she also closed her locker, she stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket before making her way down the hallway towards her first class.

Thankfully it was Friday, and that meant the weekend was coming. Which meant she could just play WoW all weekend and level up her Druid. Her goal was to get to 90, if she had time. Her phone buzzed as she got into the classroom, thankfully she had a few minutes to answer.

She opened discord going to the group message.

 _Poly - We're still on for tonight?_

Ruby smirked at the name she set her bag under her desk.

 _Red - Course, I've got nothing tonight, anyone else?_

 _Submarine - Nope, I'm free tonight_

 _Camo - Ye, I'm still on._

 _Poly - I need to collect a few quests, so you three can go on ahead of me._

They continued to talk for a little more till the bell rang. Sun came in sitting next to her a grin on his face. "What did you do this time dumbass?"

She asked pocketing her phone. He shrugged pulling the girls hood over her head. "Just in a good mood, what about you?"

She hummed watching as the teacher wrote a few things on the board. "I'm ok I guess."

* * *

' _Lunch again'_ Ruby thought sitting at the table, Pyrrha and Jaune there already.

"Did you enjoy your first week?" Jaune asked Ruby popping a grape into his mouth.

"Could be better, I guess." She replied pulling out a bag with a sandwich. She opened the bag pulling out the sandwich before taking a bite out of it.

Soon enough everyone else took their seats at the table eating their own lunches. Along with Yang sucking her girlfriends face.

Ruby groaned taking her book out and a pencil, she flipped to a clean page sketching a little more. She outlined a person in a hood with a giant scythe in her arm, how she was able to carry such a thing was beyond her. Though it was pretty cool.

"Whatcha drawing red?" Sun asked looking across the table.

"It's from a story I write, about a girl who uses a scythe to defeat these monsters."

At the mention of a story Blake raised an eyebrow setting her book down. "What's it called?"

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up a little at all the attention. "A Redemption, it's a short story that I put online."

"Scarlet Lily?"

Ruby chuckled at the fake name. "That's my fake name yes."

"I loved reading that, I can't believe you wrote that."

The redhead nodded moving her drawing journal over to Blake. "This is my view of the girl in the book."

The raven haired girl and Sun looked at the drawing wide eyed. "Wow, Ruby. This is really good." Sub spoke up first.

"I don't think so, thank you though."

"Do you have anymore?" Blake asked looking up from the drawing.

Ruby nodded flipping the journal back to the front.

"When we were younger Ruby always had fascination with drawing and writing." Yang piped up having finished making out with Weiss before eating her lunch.

"Who's this?" Blake asked flipping the journal back towards Ruby, it was a women. Everyone looked at the journal giving their small comments on how good it was.

"It's my mom." The redhead whispered looking at the picture.

" _Wow Ruby, this looks beautiful. We'll have to frame this some day."_

Yang gave a sad smile wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "It looks beautiful Ruby."

Everyone gave a silent agreement not saying much else for the sake of the redhead.

They all went back to their own things. She took a deep breath her hands shaking, she couldn't draw a straight line.

She closed her journal putting in her bag. "I'm gonna go to the library." She said to Yang not waiting for a reply as she rushed out of the cafeteria. This time not running into anyone.

Her chest tightened, she felt her stomach churn. She rushed into the nearest bathroom going quickly into an open stall. She emptied out the contents of her stomach feeling hands hold her hair back.

After a little she sat back flushing the toilet, she bumped back into the person who held back her hair making her jump a little.

"Cinder?"

The girl gave a nervous chuckle scratching her cheek. "Sorry, I was heading to lunch and I saw you run into here. Wanted to see if you were ok."

Ruby nodded grabbing a small piece of toilet paper wiping her mouth. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

The raven hair girl shook her head. "It's cool, do you want to go to the nurse? She probably has something that'll help your stomach."

"Y-yeah maybe that's a good idea." She said standing up almost falling over. Cinder chuckled catching the girl.

"Careful Rose."

Cinder bit the inside of her cheek, being so close to her was… intoxicating.

"S-sorry. Let me wash my hands." Cinder nodded helping the girl over to the sinks. Once she washed her hands they headed out to the nurse, silence between the two as they went.

"Here, ginger ale will work well. If you feel sick again try humming a little till you get to the bathroom. It helps I promise." The women said handing Ruby the soda.

The redhead nodded leaning back against the cool wall, Cinder sat in a chair next to the bed. "You can go to your next class, class is starting soon anyway."

Cinder hummed leaning back in her chair. "Nah, I'll stay here. Get to know you a bit more and to keep you company you know?"

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up. She mumbled a few things before taking a sip out of the ginger ale.

"Fine Fine. But I get to ask the first question."

Cinder grinned nodding for the girl to go one. Said girl thought for a second. "Who do you live, I know step parents but anyone else?"

"I live with my stepmother and stepfather, and my brother and his girlfriend. Pretty sure you've seen those two." Ruby nodded.

Cinder hummed thinking for a few seconds. "I can guess your favorite color, what about any hobbies?"

"I like to draw and write. I wrote an online book a bit ago just for fun."

Cinder nodded waiting for Ruby to find a question. "Are you dating anyone?"

She asked before she thought. "I wait no nevermind you don't have to answer that." She exclaimed getting a chuckle back.

"Calm down Ruby it's fine, and to answer your question no I'm not dating anyone. I haven't… found the one yet I guess."

Ruby nodded shifting on the bed. "Ok, anything else?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Ruby almost choked on her drink coughing a little. "Uh, I have something tonight but that's about it. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the cafe or the movies?"

She felt her heart skip a beat. Was she… asking her out? "I… sure, I have no problem with that at all."

Ruby took a deep breath pulling out her phone before handing it to Cinder, who in turn raised an eyebrow. "Your number, so we can text the time and so on."

"Ahh, ok yes here." Cinder accepted the phone, just barely brushing against the girl's hand.

' _So… Cold._ '

After a little Cinder handed back the girl's phone.

"Here I'll quickly text you do you have mine." Ruby said biting her lip for a second.

 **R - hey it's me, this is my number**

"Alright. I have your number, I look forward to going with you."

Ruby pocketed her phone. "Likewise."

" _What did I get myself into."_ Both thought with small smiles on their face.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed =) stay shiny  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a good day =), I have fun writing this story lol.**

 **Darkdragon0298 - I've actually done the humming thing a little and it does help.**  
 **Nagaichi - Well she had one a little when she was talking about her mother**  
 **Fanfiction's Rookie - oh / I'm glad it made your day!**  
 **Luke Shadowrider - Submarine I told you was Neptune, I'll explain in a second lol**  
 **KHARAKI TAKAN - I've actually been playing a little bit of WoW**

 **ALoveMysteriousWritter - / thank you! I'm glad =), my mom was a writer so I guess I picked it up from her.**

 **Submarine - Neptune**  
 **Poly - Penny, they nickname her that for her last name**  
 **Camo - Ilia, couldn't find a good name for her XD**  
 **Red - Ruby of course**

* * *

"Ruby."

"Rose!"

Ruby jumped in her chair knocking her knee against her desk. "Ah shit! Sorry." She said clicking a few buttons healing Nep.

"You're really out of it tonight red." Ilia said sitting her character down.

"I'm sorry, I'm out of it tonight." She said running a hand through her hair. "What's on your mind?" Penny asked going through her bag items exchanging a few things with Neptune.

The redhead huffed leaning back in her chair. "I'm… going on a date with that girl tomorrow, and I'm like… super nervous."

Ilia whistled. "Damn a week in and you actually worked up the courage to ask her out?"

Ruby blushed scratching her cheek. "More so, I got sick and she helped me to the nurse and we began playing 20 questions and one thing led to another… speaking of that, she left it up to me to figure out what we can do. I kind of want to see a movie."

Penny chuckled sitting her character down as well now. "Let's hope she isn't a bitch like Reese. Man, Reese was so controlling. Why'd you date her anyway?"

"Her parents were friends with my mom for years, and they wanted us to date or whatever. Never mind that, what should I do?"

"Maybe the movies will be fun? Get a scary movie just so you have an excuse to cuddle up to her." Neptune said grinning.

Ruby sighed face palming. "I don't do scary movies! I'll have nightmares man." She muttered going through her characters bag.

"Then do like a comedy or something."

"Let me check to see what's in theaters." She muttered tabbing out of WOW.

"Does your sister know that you're going out with her? Doesn't she like hate this girl or something?"

Ruby scrolled through the website humming. "No, she's out with her girlfriend sleeping over and my dad is at work till Sunday."

"What happens if she finds out?" Neptune asked opening a soda a pop echoing through her headset.

"She won't, plus she can't tell me who to hang out with. Cinder… she is really nice… I don't see why Yang hates her so much."

The redhead bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh wait, maybe we can do The Princess Bride. They're coming back for its 30th anniversary."

Penny gasped. "No way, awh I'm going to miss it. I love that movie." She said with a pout. Ilia chuckled munching on some chips.

"That seems like a good movie, what time are you planning on going tomorrow. Because its almost 1am in the morning." Ruby almost choked on her drink.

"Damn that's late… maybe I should get some sleep."

She pressed esc before exiting out of the game. "We'll have to pick this up another time, night all!" She said gaining a chorus of goodnights.

Switching off her computer she pulled off her hoodie leaving it on her chair, she crawled into her bed wrapping her arms around her pillow. She yawned stuffing her face into the pillow.

* * *

"You actually worked up the courage to ask her? I thought you wanted to stay away from her?" Mercury asked from the girl's bed, he was hanging upside down a comic in his hand. Every once in a while, he would glance to see what his sister was doing in her closet.

"I don't know what came over me, I just asked her… and she said yes. I can't back off now, like." Cinder said pulling out a shirt looking it over before putting it back.

"You sure you'll be able to handle yourself?" He asked sitting up in the bed earning a glare from the women, he held his hands up in defense.

"Chill Cin, I'm just making sure so you don't do anything you'll regret you know?"

Cinder hummed going over to the bed, she fell face first onto the soft mattress. "I'm afraid to be near her, but when I'm near her I just… I feel like if I had a beating heart that it'd stop beating… it would be pounding against my chest with her smile."

Mercury smirked. "You have a crush Cin, and well she is your ' _soulmate'_ you could say."

Cinder huffed mumbling something into her blanket. Mercury chuckled hopping up from the bed. "It'll work out, I'm going to go find Emerald. Take a few breaths before you hyperventilate." He said exiting the girls room.

She dragged her pillow to herself before stuffing her face into it. Her fangs poked against her gums, hungry. Of course she was. She sighed clutching the pillow.

Her smile… her smell… she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more. Could she really handle herself tomorrow?

" _You're just a fucking monster!"_ She shuddered at the thought.

 _She wiped the edge of her mouth watching the man fall to the ground, she took a few steps back before connecting with the wall._

" _He didn't deserve to die…" The blonde said not looking up from the ground._

" _He was going to rape you." Cinder replied softly as she slid down to the ground, said girl looked up staring at Cinder her eyes red._

" _How can you live like this… like a monster every damn day! Killing people who don't deserve to die!" The girl argued back._

" _I hate this…" She whispered standing up slowly from her spot, she didn't give Cinder a second look before walking down the alley._

" _Yang wait!" Cinder said quickly getting up from her spot trying to grab the blonde's wrist, only to feel the same wall again._

 _She grunted looking back towards the blonde. "Don't fucking touch me."_

Cinder frowned rolling over in her bed, she sat up tossing the pillow to the side. Her phone chimed, she raised her eyebrow going over to her nightstand. She picked up her phone opening it.

 **R: Hey Cinder, I just wanted to ask when you want to go? Maybe we can go to the mall before the movies?**

Cinder hummed looking at the clock. It was 11am, how did time go so fast? She smiled sitting slowly back down onto her bed.

 **C: Let me get dressed and then I can come pick you up say around 12:30?**

 **R: Ok =) I'll send my address in a bit**

Cinder smiled, she couldn't help but feel that sense of dread… guilt in her stomach… but when she was with this girl. If she had a heart… if she could breathe… anything and everything would be going crazy because of this redhead.

She got up from the bed once again before going to her bathroom.

* * *

Ruby fidgeted in her spot spinning around in front of the mirror. She groaned tossing the shirt onto the bed. It was just the movies, how hard was it to find an outfit?

Her phone chimed getting her attention, she pulled it out opening it she saw a text.

 **C: I'll be there in say 5 minutes**

Ruby almost choked on air as she quickly replied back. She needed an outfit and she had nothing nice to wear. She bit her lip pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and her signature red hoodie.

A knock echoed from downstairs making her heart pound louder against her chest.

' _Here goes nothing_.' She thought grabbing her bag and wallet before going downstairs to greet Cinder.

She opened the door about to say something, she stopped when she saw Cinder. She had on skin tight dark jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket. Of course matching boots to go with it.

"H-hi." Ruby finally said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hi." Cinder said a small grin on her face. "You look beautiful."

Ruby smiled all of her face probably red by now. "Thanks! You… too."

"Wanna get going? Have you eaten yet?" Cinder asked as Ruby locked the front door, at the mention of food her stomach growled.

"Oh right food." The redhead mumbled. "Yeah we can stop off somewhere in the mall." She said going down the stairs to Cinders motorcycle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Have you ever rode a motorcycle?"

Ruby shook her head chuckling. "Actually no I haven't before, none of my friends ever had a motorcycle. Plus I don't think my ex would've let me." She mumbled the last part taking the helmet from the girl.

"Well, there's a first time for everything right?"

Ruby smiled slipping the helmet on, she waited for Cinder to get on the bike before getting on herself. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist her face heating up again.

"Hold on Rose." Cinder said with a chuckle starting the small thing, a rumble going through the girl's body.

' _So cool.'_ Ruby thought as they started to move, she instantly tightened her grip. Cinder smiled speeding up a little.

' _So warm.'_

' _So cold.'_

* * *

The mall was bustling with people, because of it being Saturday and most if the new movies coming out.

"I didn't expect so many people here." Ruby said slurping her soda, Cinder just sat with a water barely touched.

"It's ok, I'm not hating on how busy the mall is. I'm glad we actually got to go."

Ruby nodded smiling. "Same."

They sat in silence for a little, Ruby munching on her fries. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

She asked setting her tray off to the side. "I had a big breakfast I'm ok."

Ruby nodded glancing down at her phone. "We should probably go, thankfully we bought the tickets beforehand."

Cinder smiled picking up Ruby's tray. "Then let's get going." She said holding out her hand, Ruby blushed coughing a little.

She hesitantly accepted the hand their fingers threading together.

They walked down the strip mall their hands still together. The redhead couldn't concentrate on where she was going, she almost ran into three people. But thankfully Cinder kept her from actually knocking into someone.

Once they got to the theater they got another drink before making their way to the designated room.

They soon found their seat, their hand still together.

Cinder smiled. _Thump thump thump._ The girl's heartbeat was so loud, she took a shaky breath. The warmth… through her hand was so… nice.

She wasn't used to it. But she loved this feeling. Ruby gave an excited noise when the movie actually started, the lights dimming.

She wanted to… just… she shook her head a little running a hand through her hair. ' _Don't do it.'_ She thought keeping her eyes on the screen.

' _Thump… thump… thump.'_ The roses so good.

She took another deep breath before she stopped her breathing. If she stopped just for a little she could control herself. She couldn't do anything to her… she didn't want to do anything to her.

"Cinder you ok?" Ruby whispered. Cinder let her breath out looking towards the girl. Silver met Amber.

"Uh… yeah, I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." She said quickly slipping her hand away from the redhead before quickly going down the stairs to the door.

She rushed out going over to the bathroom, going in she went over to a sink turning the water to cold. She splashed a little water on her face feeling her fangs poking her gums.

" _Does your throat hurt?" Salem asked setting her book to the side._

 _Cinder looked around the room raising an eyebrow, she brought her hand to her throat a burning sensation coming from there._

" _W-what… why."_

" _You need to eat."_

Cinder sighed bringing her hand to her throat.

" _You're a fucking monster!"_ She groaned running a hand through her hair.

"Cinder?" She jumped looking towards Ruby, a concerned look on the girl's face.

"You're really pale are you ok?"

Ruby walked up to the girl putting her hand to her forehead. "R-Ruby."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, you can go back to the movie. I'm sorry."

Ruby frowned. "What's wrong?"

Cinder shook her head. "Don't w-worry please. Just go back to the movie."

She bit the inside of her cheek her fang poking her skin.

Ruby shook her head. "We can go, you don't look like you're feeling well."

Cinder gave a small growl not audible to Ruby, she grabbed Ruby's wrist not meaning to hurt the girl. But when she heard a squeak come from her she stopped.

"I'm s-sorry… just. I need some air." She said rushing past Ruby out the door.

* * *

She flicked the cigarette ash to the side before taking another drag. She ignored the laughing people until she heard a sigh come from her left. Ruby sat down next to her.

"Sorry if I ruined the date." Cinder mumbled flicking the bud out into the parking lot. Ruby shook her head bringing her knees to her chest.

"It's fine, can I ask what's wrong?"

Cinder sighed looking up towards the sky. "Your sister is right, you should stay away from me. I… can't control myself around you."

She felt a finger poke her cheek looking towards Ruby. "Why."

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be happy." She whispered shifting in her spot. "I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you."

"Why Cinder, why do you think that. What did you do?"

"If you knew what I did you wouldn't want to be near me…if you knew who I was you'd fear me…"

Ruby shifted facing towards Cinder. "I'll be the judge of whether I want to or not. Yang is my sister but she isn't the boss of me. You aren't the boss of me… just tell me what and why you think that way."

Cinder looking down to the gravel taking a deep breath. "Do you believe in mythical stories and such?"

"Uh… like witches, wizards and ghosts? Like that?"

"Sort of, witches, wizards… vampires, werewolves things like that?"

Ruby thought for a second. "I mean… they can be true? But how likely is that, why though?"

Cinder frowned.

" _Look at you Cinnabun… so weak… can't even save your mother."_

"Would you believe me if I said that those stories are true?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow biting her lip. "What… do you mean."

"I…" Cinder sighed running a hand through her hair. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Are you sure?"

Cinder nodded, she got up from her spot dusting off her pants. "Want to go get ice cream? To make up for the movie?"

Ruby hummed getting up. "I can't say no to ice cream."

As they walked their hands brushed. Their pinkies wrapped around each other.

The redhead sighed biting her lip. " _Mythical creatures? What was that about…"_

* * *

Cinder pulled into the driveway her eyes glancing at the other motorcycle. The redhead slipped off the bike a huff escaping her lips, but a smile soon replaced it.

"Man, I love riding that. Feeling the air hit your skin is amazing." Ruby said getting a chuckle from Cinder.

Cinder pulled her helmet off resting it between her legs on the bike.

"It's why I love riding bikes more, it's the thrill I guess." Ruby hummed handing over the spare helmet Cinder let her borrow.

"Thanks for going out with me, I had fun," Ruby paused for a second fidgeting with the end of her hoodie. "And if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here, I'm not trying to pry you know."

"Thank you Ruby, I appreciate it. I'll see you Monday I guess."

Ruby nodded she spun around and started walking away, but stopped a quick moment. She went back to Cinder.

"Hm?" Cinder raised an eyebrow until she felt Ruby give a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks again!" The redhead said quickly running back to the front door. Leaving Cinder a hand over her cheek.

"You're going to be the death of me." She muttered sighing.

She clutched the handles of the bike taking a deep breath before she started it. "Fuck."

* * *

Ruby leaned back in her chair staring at the ceiling.

" _Do you believe in mythical stories and such?"_

" _Would you believe me if I said that those stories are true?"_

She bit her lip leaning back forward towards her computer.

She typed around before coming to a page.

 _A being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living._

Ruby leaned her chin onto the palm of her hand.

" _If you knew what I did you wouldn't want to be near me…if you knew who I was you'd fear me…"_

" _Your sister is right, you should stay away from me. I… can't control myself around you."_

" _I'm a monster…"_

She huffed closing the window, she shut off her monitor before getting up from the chair.

' _Can that really be true?'_

" _I can't… control myself around you."_

Ruby fell onto her bed groaning. Why.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo everyone, I'm sorry not posted in a bit. Just some things have been happening.  
DashingxRogue - Thank you =)  
Fanfiction's Rookie - Indeed  
KHARAKI TAKAN - Princess bride is awesome, Runescape is cool too  
steelbone532 - Thank you =)  
Darkdragon0298 - It's ok you are not late at all  
ALoveMysteriousWritter - Thank you =)  
**

* * *

Her pencil tapped against the desk, her leg shaking as well. It was last period, history and it was also Friday.

Sadly, she wasn't there. Actually, Cinder wasn't at school all week. Ever since their date since the weekend she wasn't answering her texts or going to school at all.

It worried her to no end.

" _If you knew what I did you wouldn't want to be near me…if you knew who I was you'd fear me…"_

" _Your sister is right, you should stay away from me. I… can't control myself around you."_

" _I'm a monster…"  
_  
Mythical creature? Witches, werewolves, vampires... if she... was one, which one would she be?

She glanced down at her text book writing down a few notes that Mrs. Glynda has written on the board.

When she realized that she had missed half of the notes she groaned inwardly.

' _I'm going to fail the next test.'_ She thought closing her book when the bell rang.

"Alright class, please study. Your homework is the worksheet I passed out at the beginning of class. Have a good weekend." The older woman said going to her desk.

Ruby sighed getting up, she pushed her chair in swinging her bag around her shoulder. She walked out into the hall dodging students who were going out the front doors of the school.

She walked up to her locker grabbing the lock. She unlocked the door pulling it open. The redhead pulled out a few books from her locker stuffing them into her bag.

Pulling out her phone glancing at her messages, still nothing. She sighed closing her locker.

" _So, witches, wizards… vampires, werewolves things like that?"_

Who exactly was Cinder Fall?

* * *

"So why are you here again?" Neo asked stirring the drink in front of her.

"I needed to get away, is it so bad to want to see my aunt?" Cinder said petting the small cat in her lap, Kulfi to be exact.

"You usually never visit at all, what is the reason Cinder?"

Said girl picked up her cup taking a small sip from it. "Like I said, I needed to get away. Needed time to think of a few things."

Neo shifted in her seat. "Think of what?"

Cinder sighed she tapped her fingers against the table thinking for a few. "I met someone… the someone and I don't know what to do. I'm lost and afraid that I can't control myself… I don't want to hurt her."

Neo took a deep breath crossing her arms over her chest. "Cinder, you can't be afraid all the time about this. This has been a thing since you first were a vampire. I know how you feel, how being seen as a monster has changed you. But you have to realize something, that we all are not perfect… we do bad things and somethings bad things happen all the time. But that doesn't define who we are as a person."

"I've killed people…" She whispered staring into the red liquid.

"People who lost their way, people who used others for their own selfish reasons, Cinder. You're helping those in need. Is killing right? No, but what those men were trying to do to those women is wrong."

Cinder nodded slowly. "I feel… human around her. I've felt things that I haven't in a long time Neo." She whispered looking up to the other women.

"Then use that… instead of feeling fear. Use what you feel for her instead."

* * *

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, she stared down at the worksheet in front of her. She wanted to get it done before her weekend, but she couldn't focus on the task. She sighed tossing her pencil down, she leaned back in her chair running her hands through her hair.

A ding brought her attention back to her computer.  
 **  
P: Hey, how're you?  
R: I'm doing good, just trying to do homework lol. Not going well, can't focus on this piece of crap**

 **P: XD did I interrupt you?**

 **R: No no, you want to voice chat? It'll be a little easier**

 **P: Sure =)** **  
**  
She hopped into a voice chat waiting for a few seconds till Penny joined her. "Bored with homework?"

"You have no idea how many times I want to slam my head against the desk, I no none of this."

Penny chuckled. "Take a break, how's school been… how's that girl?"

Ruby hummed shifting in her seat. "Schools been ok, passing all my classes so far. But if I fail this history test then I'll surely not be passing all." She paused shifting in her chair.

"And about the girl... we haven't talked in a bit."

"Did something happen?"

Ruby sighed she pulled her legs up onto the chair. "I have no idea anymore, she's so mysterious. It's hard to tell how she feels... she hasn't been to school in a week and hasn't answered my texts."

The redhead explained what Cinder and her talked about leaving out a few details here and there.

Penny hummed. "I have no idea how to help you with this, seems like this girl has a lot of secrets."

"Everyone does."

"That's true yeah, listen Ruby. Do what you feel is best, follow your heart."

The redhead groaned placing her head onto her desk. "I want to. But I'm afraid to." She muttered into the mic.

"Oh come on, where did the fearless Ruby Rose go. The one that jumped off cliffs into the ocean like it's nothing?"

"That's different Penny."

"Not really, still an adrenaline rush. You can do this Ruby, don't let your fears keep you down. You just have to keep moving forward."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, thanks Penny. I needed that." She said a small smile forming on her face.

"It's what I'm here for, listen I have to go. Don't forget what I said."

"Yeah yeah, see you later Penny."

"Bye Rose."

She exited the voice chat room leaning back in her chair. Her stomach growled making her sigh.

' _Guess I do need to eat something.'_ She thought grabbing her phone, she stuffed her hands into her pockets exiting her room.

She heard a few hushed whispers coming from downstairs making her raise an eyebrow. She slowed down stopping before the door.

"I don't see why you hate her so much Yang, would she really do anything to Ruby?" Weiss said in a hushed whisper setting the plate down, she went to another turning back to the blonde.

Yang stayed quiet for a few, she turned off the sink. "You don't know her like I do." She whispered picking up a towel. "I've seen her at her highest, and I've seen her at her lowest."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want her to be around what Cinder is capable of."

"Then what if she imprinted on her?" Weiss asked setting another dish down, she jumped when she heard a dish smash.

She looked over towards Yang, small amounts of blood dripping from her hands. Weiss frowned, she walked over to Yang with the towel in her hands.

"Listen Yang, you can't always protect Ruby. If and I'm say _if_ she imprinted on her, you know she wouldn't hurt her on purpose." She wrapped the girl's hand with the towel.

"Summer left because of me." Yang whispered watching what Weiss was doing.

Weiss sighed pulling Yang towards the sink. "I hate being part of a monster. I attacked Ruby."

Ruby took a deep breath, she brought her hand up to her neck.

" _Mom where did I get this mark from?" Ruby asked turning away from the mirror. "It was a next door neighbors dog, you were holding the puppy when it bit you."_

" _She could've hurt her, killed her!"_

" _Summer, you do realize she didn't mean it… you can see how much it hurts Yang that she did that."_

The redhead sighed, she pulled up her hood quickly passing the door. She went out the front door not looking back.

" _I'm not going to have her in this world Tai."_

She clutched the ends of her sleeves.

" _If you knew what I did you wouldn't want to be near me…if you knew who I was you'd fear me…"_

" _Your sister is right, you should stay away from me. I… can't control myself around you."_

" _I'm a monster…"_

" _Summer left because of me."_

She stared down at the road letting her legs carry her. Her thoughts going wild.

She kicked a small pebble, watching as it skidded away. She turned down another street, she ignored the buzzing in her pocket. She turned around another corner a shiver running up her spine. She took a deep breath looking around herself, there was no one there.

She bit her lip picking up her pace, turning down another street she ran into what felt like a wall. The smell of alcohol hitting her senses.

"Hey girly, what are you doing out alone?" The man slurred glancing behind him with a grin. Another man chuckled taking a sip from a bottle.

"N-none of your business." She said trying to go around the other way. But the man grabbed her wrist.

"Hey come on just want to have a little fun, looks like we can help you cheer up anyway." Ruby hissed the man gripping her wrist tighter, he spun her around cupping her mouth.

She tried to kick at his legs but his friend had stopped her from attempting to kick him. The redhead felt tears slip from her eyes as she gave muffled screams.

No one would hear her. She squeezed her eyes closed when she felt a hand slip under her shirt.

' _No no no…'_

The hand slipped to the hem on her pants, she screamed louder trying to get her leg out, she managed to but felt him stomp on her foot. Her ankle screamed at the kick.

She felt the hand around her mouth tighten. She was losing air, her whole body becoming weaker.

Darkness was starting to take hold of her. She was losing the fight.

" _I love you Ruby." She whispered hugging the girl._

 _Ruby chuckled, she hugged the older women back. "So sudden, are you ok mom?"_

 _Summer nodded. "I am ok, don't worry."_

A shout made her come to, she noticed that she was laying face first on the ground. She groaned slowly getting up, a sound gained her attention.

"Don't get up too fast. Your ankle is broken."

Ruby glanced up noticing Cinder walking towards her. "C-Cinder?" She glanced around the women noticing the two men sitting next to each other.

She took a deep breath, she whimpered her ankle throbbing. Cinder frowned, she walked over to Ruby squatting down. "Here." Cinder whispered, she wrapped her arm under the girls leg. She picked the smaller girl up bridal style.

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital, to get your foot checked out. You can rest a little… I'll be right here." Cinder whispered, she felt the girls head fall onto her shoulder.

"Thank you." The redhead whispered to the girl.

' _You don't have to thank me.'_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! I'm finally back with this \o/. I'll admit one thing, I probably rewrote this chapter like... eight times? Yeah probably. For some reason every time I wrote it I felt like it was... inadequate. But I finally got to a point where I felt comfortable with what I wrote.  
**

 **Darkdragon0298: Cinder would never let her love get hurt! XD  
Fanfiction's Rookie: Sleep! *A week or two later* Actually a month later but yeah!  
A simple Cup: I understand that yes, Neo is the best aunt. *cough*  
ALoveMysteriousWritter: Thank you! /  
KHARAKI TAKAN: Where? **

* * *

_I've seen that look in your eyes_

 _It makes me go blind_

 _Cut me deep, these secrets and lies_

 _Storm in the quiet_

Her leg bounced with her arms across her chest. She stared at the women across her. Cinder sighed looking off to the side evading the girls glare. "Don't you have anything better to do then stare at me Blondie." She said looking back towards the girl.

"I'd rather be killing you right now, but we don't all get what we wish for." Yang said her hand gripping her arm, her knuckles fading white.

Cinder sighed bringing her leg up onto her other one. "What, kill me for saving her?"

"Did you kill the person who attacked her? Probably did, because you're a fucking murderer." The blonde hissed hushing.

Cinder felt like she had punched in the chest, if she had a heart it would've felt like it was stuck in her throat. "One… I didn't murder them. I couldn't not with her near me. Two, what does that make you? A victim?"

Yang sighed leaning back in her chair when Weiss came around the corner with two cups of coffee. She paused for a second noticing the tension between the two sitting across the hall from each other. "I… am I interrupting something?"

She asked slowly walking to the seat next to Yang. "No, you weren't." Cinder said crossing her arms over her chest. Weiss nodded handing Yang the cup of coffee. "I didn't get you anything Cinder…"

Cinder shook her head smiling a little. "Don't worry about it. I kind of don't drink coffee anyway."

Weiss nodded sipping her coffee, she glanced towards Yang kicking her foot when she noticed that she was glaring at Cinder. "Can you stop." She hissed earning a glare from the blonde.

Yang shook her head, she put her cup down before getting up from the chair. She rushed down the hall slamming the door open before rushing outside.

Weiss sighed her head falling a little, she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry." Cinder said shifting in her chair. The girl shook her head looking at Cinder. "It isn't your fault at all, she just… can't figure things out anymore. She's afraid."

"Aren't we all?" Cinder whispered looking up towards Tai when he came out of Ruby's room. "Where is Yang?" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Went out for a walk, I'm going to go look for her." Weiss said picking up her bag and coffee.

"Thank you Weiss. I hope she is ok, she worries me."

The girl nodded heading down the way.

Tai sighed looking towards Cinder. "I'm sorry about her. She can be a bit much."

"I've noticed. How's Ruby?" She asked shifting in her seat. "She's ok, she's going into surgery soon. Her ankle may need a bit of time before she can fully walk again."

Cinder frowned. ' _Is that my fault. I could've gotten to her sooner.'_ She looked down at her hands, they were shaking a little.

 _"Cinder, you need to hide now!" The women ushered picking up a little boy. "Take your brother and go!"_

"Thank you Cinder. For helping my little girl." Cinder jumped a little looking at the man before shaking her head.

The girl stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Don't thank me. I don't deserve it." She stood up from her seat sighing.

"I'll be back, I'm going to call my mother. How long is the surgery going to take?"

Tai frowned crossing his arms. "3-4 hours probably, you can go home if you want."

Cinder shook her head heading down the hall. "I'm not leaving yet. Not until her surgery is done." She said exiting the hospital.

Tai ran a hand through his hair, staring at the door that the girl went through. "Just like you." He whispered smiling a little.

* * *

 _Feel the fury closing in_

 _All resistance wearing thin_

 _Nowhere to run from all of this havoc_

 _Nowhere to hide from all of this madness, madness, madness_

 _Madness, madness, madness_

"Yang stop." Weiss huffed jogging a little to catch up to her girlfriend.

"Just leave me alone Weiss." The blonde said going down another street. Weiss groaned picking up her pace before she gripped onto her girlfriends wrist.

"Talk to me! Stop running away from this!"

"I'm not running." Yang said turning around standing in front of Weiss, her eyes shining red.

Weiss flinched a little frowning. "Just talk to me then."

The blonde sighed running a hand over her face, it rested on her mouth as she took a deep breath, her eyes slowly fading back to the lavender.

"She just pisses me off so much." She whispered running the hand through her hair.

"I get that Yang, but from what I can see it's a lot more than that. Your hate for yourself is what's making you hate her even more. Like you said you hate yourself. But Yang… you are perfect. Even being who you are. Trust me ok?"

Yang nodded leaning forward into Weiss, her forehead resting on her shoulder. "I just… hate myself for hurting Ruby. I don't want her to hurt her. I want to be the sister I never was."

Weiss nodded running her hand through Yang's hair. "You can be that sister, but listen if you try and keep Cinder away from Ruby this all will backlash at you. You can't stop the imprint. No matter how hard to try, you should know, remember?"

The blonde gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I remember. God I feel so bad for Sage still."

Weiss chuckled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "See? Trust me, I can see how hard this is for Cinder. She gives off this alpha persona, but once you get passed that wall… she's just like you in a sense. Lost, confused, guilty."

The blonde took a deep breath giving Weiss a kiss on her cheek. "I should try and apologize shouldn't I?"

Weiss hummed patting Yang's head. "You should, in a nice way please."

"Right right. Ok, we should get back shouldn't we?"

"We should, Tai does have to talk to you so."

* * *

 _Feel the fury closing in_

 _All resistance wearing thin_

 _Nowhere to run from all of this havoc_

 _Nowhere to hide from all of this madness, madness, madness_

 _Madness, madness, madness_

"Yeah, she's going into surgery soon."

Cinder paused kicking a rock. "No I don't need a ride, I'll be fine."

Looking to her left she noticed Yang and Weiss walking towards where she was. "Yeah, alright. I know, I'll be home in a few hours. Love you too." She sighed ending the call.

She watched as Yang whispered something to Weiss before she left the two alone.

Cinder sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?"

Yang rolled on her heels frowning. "Listen, I want to talk." She said staring into Cinder's amber eyes. "Haven't you talked enough?" Cinder retorted shifting on her feet.

The blonde huffed. "Can I at least talk without you shutting everything I say down?"

"I'm not the one who called me a murderer." Cinder said leaning forward to look at Yang more. "Oh right, you did." She whispered starting to turn away.

"Cinder." Yang rushed forward gripping the girls wrist. The girl twisted around glaring at Yang. "What?"

"I'm sorry!"

Cinder flinched back. "What?"

"You heard me, I said I'm sorry!" Yang frowned bowing her head a little. "I don't think that my apology will help… but I want to try and start anew?"

The girl pulled her wrist out of Yang's hand frowning. "You really think one simple sorry is going to fix everything you said? You don't even realize what that shit can do to someone!" She exclaimed staring at the blonde like she had three heads. _'How can she change so fast! One minute she wants to bite my head off now she wants to apologize?'_

"Don't you think I get that? I think of what I said every damn day, I know I can never take any of it back. But I'm not going to sit here anymore, _we_ can't just sit here anymore. If not for me… then for Ruby." She whispered.

Cinder sighed stuffing her hands into the back of her pockets. "I'll think about it." She muttered leaving the blonde outside.

Yang huffed looking up towards the sky at the clouds.

* * *

 _Nowhere to run_

 _There's nowhere to hide_

 _This is madness, madness, madness_

 _Madness, madness, madness_

 _Madness, madness, madness_

Weiss entangled her fingers in Yang's smiling as the girl shifted in her sleep resting her head on her shoulder. She looked across at Cinder, who was staring at the floor her leg bouncing up and down.

"You know she really is trying." She whispered knowing Cinder would hear her. The girl shook her head her leg bouncing even more.

"I get that."

"Then why is it so hard for you two to forgive each other?"

Cinder sighed knowing the girl wouldn't give up the conversation. "Because, even though she says she is sorry we both know that we can't take back what we've become." Cinder paused shifting in her chair. "She hates me because I had a choice to become what I am, but she didn't."

Weiss frowned. "Why did you become a vampire?"

"Isn't it obvious, I didn't want to die. I was given the choice and I took it. Obviously I made the wrong one."

"Even with meeting Ruby?"

Cinder opened her mouth to retort but closed it with a snap. "Still debating that." She said leaning back in her chair.

Before anything else was said Tai came down the hall a cup of coffee in his hand. "Ruby is getting out of surgery soon." He said going over to Yang to shake her awake.

The blonde groaned rubbing her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I heard." She yawned running a hand through her hair. She looked to Cinder for a quick second before getting up from her spot.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom." She said stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

" _Hey." Yang whispered resting her chin on the girls shoulder. Cinder chuckled leaning back getting a good angle to kiss her cheek. "Hey you."_

" _How're you?" Yang asked looking down at the paper in front of her. "Doing good, just finishing up this paper. Everything alright with your dad?"_

 _Yang shrugged leaning more into Cinder. "Don't know, he doesn't really talk to me much about his problems… or anything at all right now."_

 _Cinder hummed wrapping her arms around Yang's._

" _He'll come around in a bit. Don't worry ok?"_

 _Yang nodded. "It's fine, I'm used to it."_

She sighed turning a corner, looking up she noticed Tifa talking to Qrow down the hall. She wrapped her arms around herself walking down the wall to them.

When she was closer their hushed whispers ceased.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you two here." She said stopping next to them.

"We heard about Ruby, I was coming to town anyway to check up her." Tifa said giving a quick glance towards her brother. "Is she out of surgery yet?"

Yang shook her head. "Not yet, dad says she'll be out soon though. If you want to go talk to him he's just down the hall."

"Yeah, that sounds good." The blonde nodded passing the two. "I'll see you over there, just need to find a bathroom."

* * *

"How is she doing Doctor Stacy?" Tai asked standing up from his chair when the women came towards them.

"She's doing ok, the ORIF was successful and we were able to get the metal plates in and fix her bones."

"ORIF?" Weiss asked sitting up in her chair. "Open Reduction Internal Fixation. A way to fix someone's broken bone in their ankle. With Ruby her Talus and part of her Fibula were shattered. Not a lot, but enough to need the surgery." Stacy explained showing Weiss the chart on her clipboard.

"She'll have to stay here right?" Tai asked the doctor bringing her attention back to him. "Yes, two or three days should be fine. Enough for us to examine and make sure that she can start off on her therapy for a little. We want her muscles to stay strong in order to reduce the amount of therapy after the cast comes off."

He nodded. "See Tai, little ass kicker gets through." Qrow said with a chuckle shifting in his seat. Tifa rolled her eyes looking towards the Doctor. "When will be able to see her?" She asked.

"Maybe thirty, forty minutes from now. We want the anesthesia to wear off a little and see how massive the pain is for her." She looked towards Cinder and Weiss. "And only family for a little, sorry you two."

The two nodded it off watching as Yang and Tai followed the doctor to talk about a few more procedures, things for the house and such.

Cinder sighed. "I have to go anyway." She said getting up from her chair.

"Are you sure Cinder?" Weiss asked looking up from her phone. "Yeah, don't want to hover around her. She seems like she has enough people to do that." She said slipping out the waiting room.

She exited the hospital stuffing her hands into her pockets.

" _You leave her alone!" Cinder screamed trying to hit the man in his side, her strength not doing much against the taller man._

 _The man chuckled grabbing the girl by her hair dragging her away from where the other women was. "You're a fucking brat."_

" _Leave her alone!" Cinder screamed again trying to kick out his leg but he evaded it._

 _He clicked his tongue opening the old closet door. "You should really listen to your mother Cinder." He said before pushing her inside the small area. But before she could try and get out the door slammed and he locked it._

 _She banged on the door listening to his footsteps go away from the door, his chuckle following with him. "Don't you touch her you asshole!" She yelled kicking on the door._

" _Wait your turn Cin, it'll be worth your time." He said._

 _She could hear small whisperers coming from her mother and a few things being moved around. Cinder whimpered sliding down the door her hand lightly knocking the door. "Leave her be…" She whispered tears slowly sliding down her cheeks._

 _He killed him... now he was going to kill her mother... then her._

Cinder took a deep breath her hands shaking. She looked around herself noticing that she was in the middle of a forest, pitch black.

She gulped clenching and relaxing her hand. Taking a look at a tree she bit her lip before punching it, sending her arm clean through the bark.

Slowly she slid her arm out before sliding down the tree.

 _She skid around the corner seeing the man's hand slowly sliding down to the tip of her jeans. She just… saw red. She wanted to kill them but when she heard the Rose make a noise… she couldn't bring herself to do it._

 _She just… left them. Sitting there._

Cinder cupped her hands over her face.

"Fucking hell. If I could just… have been there." She whispered. "I want to be near her... just she is driving me insane..."

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you all enjoyed, also 100 followers? Thanks for the love everyone lol!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! Back again with another chapter for Bloody Roses, Oh how I love this story. These two are so freaking cute it just makes my heart explode.  
 _Nagaichi_ \- Thanks! Lol  
ALoveMysteriousWritter- Thank you =) and I knowww  
KHARAKI TAKAN - It is yes  
Darkdragon0298 - Progress, slowly but surely.  
steelbone532 - =)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Nobody ever knows_

 _Nobody ever sees_

 _I left my soul_

 _Back there now I'm too weak_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the Lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

Her finger ran over the petal, she sighed shifting her feet on the steps. At the sound of a car pulling into the driveway she looked up sitting up from her seat. She watched as Yang got out of the car first, giving her one side glance before going to the backseat.

Tai got out of the front seat of the car before making his way to the trunk where she assumed Ruby's wheelchair would be.

Few words were said before they assisted Ruby out of the backseat. Cinder stepped down from the steps letting her finger run over the stem of the rose. She had never been nervous before, is this what this felt like?

When Ruby noticed Cinder she gave a tired smile, she said a few things to her father and sister as she shifted her way into the wheelchair.

Yang gave Cinder a look before letting her sister go, she passed by the women heading up the steps into the house.

Tai smiled at Cinder saying a quick word to Ruby before heading inside as well.

The redhead wheeled her chair next to the stairs watching as Cinder sat back down. "I got you this." She whispered handing over the flower.

Ruby smiled a little, she brought the Rose to her nose smelling it. Such sweet fragrance.

"Thank you Cinder. I really appreciate you being here and for helping me."

Cinder hummed, she leaned forward letting her elbows rest on her knees. "I'm sorry, if it seems I've been avoiding you. I owe you an explanation."

The redhead glanced at her shaking her head. "I believe I know enough to understand why, I've been thinking about a lot."

Cinder frowned. "So you… you know why I stay away from you?"

Ruby nodded setting the rose in her lap. "I don't care about all of that either, even if you say you're a monster. You're not a monster to me." She said silver staring into amber.

"What happened a few days ago, wasn't your fault. I ran out of the house because I heard some things… I shouldn't have heard yet. But while I was at the hospital I had time to think about it. I don't want you to stay away from me Cinder… and I know we've only known each other for such a short time… but I'm falling for you. I want to help you with this… I want you to show me how you see the world."

Cinder took a deep breath, did she really hear what she thought she did. Did she really…

If she had a beating heart… it would've been going a mile a minute. "I… I don't…" She paused for a quick second looking down at her hands. "I still have things to fix… past things to heal."

"I know… I want to help you with that. I just…" Ruby bit her lip playing with the end of her jacket, she looked away from Cinder towards the car. "You can forget I said it if you want…" She whispered knowing that the women heard her.

"Ruby, I-if I had a beating heart right now I'd show you that what you said… meant more than anything to me in this world. I'm not afraid of the commitment, I'm not afraid to show you my feelings. I'm just afraid to hurt you… I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself around you. I've never felt this way around anyway before until I met you and it must be because of the…"

"Imprint?" Ruby questioned. Cinder gave a nod not trusting her voice.

"I heard Yang mention something about that… she seemed kind of angry about it." She said her hand going to her neck.

"She's working through this, her and I have had some words… and I'm trying to find a reason to forgive her."

The redhead nodded her finger running over the smooth petal. "Why is it so hard? Is it because you can't forgive yourself either?"

"I've killed a few people Ruby… just to feed this _pity_ of a life."

"Then let me help you." Cinder raised an eyebrow looking at Ruby. "What… do you mean?"

"You don't like killing right? And I know you can have control, I want to help-"

"By being a blood source?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, I know you're afraid to hurt me, but I know you also have regrets of killing people. I can help you with self control and… I wouldn't mind at all." She said scratching her cheek.

"You're willing to help me, knowing I might lose control with doing that?"

"I trust you."

Cinder chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. "You really shouldn't trust me that much Ruby."

"I'll be the one to say whether I should or shouldn't trust you. Think about it ok?"

Cinder hummed giving a small nod. "Alright, I'll think about it."

Ruby smiled. "Good."

 _'Cause I don't ever want to know_

 _Don't ever want to see things change_

 _'Cause when I'm living on my own_

 _I'll wanna take it back and start again_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the Lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

* * *

Yang hummed as she crossed her arms over her chest, she stared out the window at the two. Her leg shook up and down as bit her lip.

"Spying isn't nice Yang." Tai said setting a cup of tea in front of her.

"I know, I'm being protective, I worry about her ok." She said taking a small sip.

"I understand that, you need to trust her, you need to trust both of them."

She snorted. "I tried to apologize to her, she turned it down."

He sighed shaking his head. "It isn't that easy to take an apology Yang. You weren't the only one hurt, Cinder just needs to work through a few more things before she can come to an agreement with herself. With Ruby being there to help her it might be a little easier." He paused adding a few sugar cubes to his drink. "Just like Summer."

Yang hummed. "How so?" She asked wrapping her fingers around her glass.

"It's a long story, but long story short when Summer and I were in high school we met the Branwen triplets. And well… with your mother being a vampire and Summer being a huntress, their relationship was a bit shaky at the beginning. Raven hid something from both of us, being just like Cinder. She was afraid. Fear is what consumed her to kill for a while. But, Summer changed her for the better. We both did… being her imprints that is."

"Wait…" Yang stared at her tea for a few seconds before looking up at her father. "You, mom and Summer…"

He nodded. "It's something rare honestly, we didn't expect it. Really we didn't expect a lot. We didn't expect for your mother to get pregnant either to be honest. That's something that worried all of us, but your mother was born half human half vampire. Later on changed fully to vampire, I don't know vampire history all that well. But I guess somehow, it still affected her."

Yang frowned running her finger along the lip of the glass. "Why did they both leave?"

He sighed leaning back in his chair. "Your mother left a month or so after you were born, she felt like a burden on us both and with leaving the child… she knew she couldn't take care of you on her own. Two or so years later Ruby was born, Summer and I didn't get along after Raven left. We always fought and never agreed on the same thing. It got to the point that she left with Ruby and never turned back."

"Even though you two fought like that she still wanted Ruby to come here?" Yang asked.

He nodded. "She left a note, Qrow gave it to me. She felt extremely guilty for how things ended between the two of us. She wanted Ruby to meet us, to help her through what happened."

She nodded, they heard the door opening and a few hushed whispers as Cinder helped push Ruby's chair into the house.

Yang's eyes caught the rose sitting in the girl's lap a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thanks for bringing her in." She said getting up from her chair going over to the two.

Cinder gave a small shrug. "It was nothing, least I could do." She gave Ruby a small glance a small smile on her face.

"When is she going to come back to school?"

"Maybe next week, if she's up for it." Tai explained going over to his youngest giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You know, we might actually want to move you downstairs for a little to the guest room, I don't think going up the stairs would be great for you at all."

"You don't say." Ruby said smiling a little. "Hah hah. Alright, if you three want to hang out here I'm going to go do that. Make sure she's set."

"Ok dad." The blonde said, she went back to the kitchen table picking up her cup to go put in the sink.

Cinder peered around the corner. "I actually have to get going, need to talk to my mom for a bit. Thanks… for letting me come over." She said her arms across her chest.

"Listen, I…" she ran a hand through her hair. "I really am sorry, I know saying sorry so many times can get annoying, but I really am. I know you're still angry at me, and trust me I get that you have every right to be. I just want to make this a little better… for her."

Cinder pursed her lips sighing. "We can work on it, it'll take time. But I do agree, for her. I don't want to be going at each other's throats anymore, it's honestly getting really tiring."

Yang nodded she stepped forward holding her hand out towards Cinder. "Truths?"

The other woman stared at the hand for a few short seconds before she grasped it. "Truths."

Ruby glanced up from her phone smiling as Cinder sat down on the couch next to her. "Listen, I'll be back maybe tomorrow. I have to talk to my mom. Is there anything I can bring over that'll help?"

The redhead hummed. "Chocolate chip cookies maybe, but no not much."

Cinder nodded. "Chocolate chip cookies it is, someone's favorite I assume?"

She nodded setting her phone to the side of her. "Yep, my mother used to make them all the time. Was her favorite when we baked together."

The girl smiled a little. "Alright, I'll see you later Ruby." She said getting up from her spot on the couch.

"I'll see you later Cinder." Ruby said watching as the girl closed the door behind her. She really wanted to talk more with the girl, but also knew how hard it was to stay near her.

She frowned picking up her phone again, going back to one of her many app games.

* * *

She brought the bag to her lips opening her mouth slightly to let her teeth puncture the plastic. She sighed inwardly sitting down onto the couch next to Salem.

"I take it everything went well with Ruby?" The older women asked closing her book. Cinder hummed letting the bag go, she wiped the side of her mouth. "It did surprisingly."

"Oh?" Salem hummed raising an eyebrow. Cinder folded the small bag up, making sure not spill any of the blood.

"She wants to help, help me feed… to control my thirst and such."

Salem smiled setting her book to the side. "She's willing to look around the fact of who you are." She paused. "How do you feel about her being your blood source."

The girl sighed rubbing her hands together. "Scared… yet for her to say that made me feel… happy. That she would go out of her own way to help me." She rubbed the back of her neck. "In my years of living… even with the suitors my father presented me… I've never felt so… loved?"

The older women chuckled. "So you're starting to see now, your feelings for the young Rose?"

"Yes, I am… it isn't just because of the Imprint… she truly does care for me and I… don't know how to explain how it feels. It's all overwhelming." She paused for a quick second. "I still have some things to work through, but… I care for her."

Salem nodded resting a hand on Cinder's shoulder. "I'm glad, this is good for you. You've finally accepted this." Cinder nodded.

"She told me she cared for me mom… I felt like, if I had a heartbeat it would've exploded out of my chest."

 _I send so many messages you don't reply_

 _I gotta figure out what am I missing babe_

 _Singing now oh oh oh_

 _And I need you now, I need your love oh oh oh_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't_

 _Please don't go_

 _Please don't go_

 _Please don't go oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to try and get a few more chapters out, in this month hopefully. Exam's are next month and I have to pass them XD, I hope you all have a good day! Stay Shiny!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo everyone!**

 **Fanfiction's Rookie - Yeah lol, thanks!** **  
** **KHARAKI TAKAN - Thanks  
** **Darkdragon0298 - Back story hype  
** **Nagaichi - These two are like a drug.  
** **Steelbone532 - Me too! Thank you!**

 **So this will be my last chapter of my high school year XD I'm graduating soon and it is crazy!**

* * *

" _Cinder Smyth!"_

 _The girl jumped a little folding her book closed, she looked towards her bedroom door. "Yes?"_

 _Her mother came through the door a second later a frown on her face. "Care to explain why you denied the fifth suitor." The women asked crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Cinder sighed resting her chin against her the palm of her hand. "I don't want to with any of those guys mother, you know this."_

 _Isabella sighed going over to sit next to her daughter. "I know Cinder, but you know that if you don't marry the status you have now won't last. I too had to realize this."_

" _Do you even love dad?"_

 _Isabella hummed staring out into the field, watching her son and husband. "Yes, I do… but your father… he is a very complicated man."_

" _Complicated?"_

 _The women got up from her seat resting her hand on the girls shoulder. "You'll learn one day."_

* * *

Ruby sighed as she shifted herself to the end of her bed, she ran her hand through her hair. She glanced down at her cast biting her lip a little, letting her good foot fall to the floor she grabbed her crutches slipping them under her arms.

Going over to the bedroom door she pulled it open before shifting her way out. She made her way slowly to the kitchen spotting her father at the  
small table with a newspaper in hand.

"Morning Rubes, how'd you sleep?" He asked taking a sip from his morning coffee.

"Better than I thought I would, this is not fun at all." She muttered shifting herself into one of the kitchen table chairs hissing a little at the tension in her foot.

"Try not to walk around too much today, I'll only be gone for a few hours but your sister will be back around 2:30 after school." Ruby nodded laying her head on the table.

"I'll be fine by myself." She said closing her eyes.

Tai chuckled getting up from the table, he leaned down giving the girl a quick peck on the head. "I'll be back later. Love you."

"Love you too." Ruby mumbled keeping her head down.

"No."

"Why not? You're hiding her from who she can truly be. A killer."

"That's why Sienna. I don't want her to be like me."

"She'll never be different. You told yourself that when you and Raven-"

"Don't, just don't."

Her body shook at the sound of a knock at the door, she groaned rubbing her eyes. Grasping for her crutches she slipped them under her arms before wobbling her way over to the door.

Another knock came making her huff. "I'm coming I'm coming." Finally getting to the door she pulled it open. She stared at the women on the other side of the door, a small shiver running down her spine.

"What are you doing here?"

Cinder sighed tapping her pencil against her book, she stared at the seat next to her. Frowning she shifted her eyes back to her notebook.

Putting her chin on the palm of her hand she stared up at the clock, class was going to end soon.

Her phone buzzed bringing her attention to it. Slipping it out she tapped the screen coming to a text from Yang.

 _Y- Can you keep an eye on Ruby for me? I have to go into work today, someone did show up to work today._

 _C- Didn't show up?_

 _Y- Yeah, I don't know why. She's usually there._

 _C- Yeah, I was going to stop off at your house anyway._

 _Y- Cool, I appreciate it._

 _C- No problem. Keep me updated on your coworker._

She pocketed her phone at the bell ringing a small smile on her face. Packing up her bag quickly she rushed out with the students making her way over to her locker, where her brother stood leaning back against a few other lockers staring at his phone.

"Someone in a good mood?" He questioned pocketing the small device.

The girl shook her head prying the metal door open. "Same as every day Merc."

He grinned shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to see Little red right?"

She glared at him. "Maybe maybe not. What's it to you?"

He held his hands up in defense wrapping one around Emerald when she joined the two.

"Stop antagonizing her Merc. It's not nice." She said giving him a quick kiss to the cheek.

"I'm just playing, she knows this."

Cinder rolled her eyes, slipping a few things out of her bag she tossed them into her locker.

"I'll be home later, tell mom." She said pulling her bag up onto her shoulder turning away from the two.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Mercury called back to her.

Cinder chuckled looking over her shoulder. "Ride the bus dude."

She made her way outside slipping her keys from her pocket. Soon enough she made it to her car before getting inside.

She made one stop at the store before making her way to Ruby's house. It took her a few before she pulled into the driveway. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt staring at the bright green motorcycle.

Yang didn't drive a green motorcycle. And Tai said he had something at work. She bit her lip grabbing the bag she got from the store, quickly she got out of the car going over to the front door.

She took a deep breath. Smelled like mints. She knocked on the door a few times waiting for a little.

A few seconds later someone answered the door leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl snorted. "I asked you first."

"Reese, let her in!" Ruby called to the door setting the remote on the table in front of her.

Said girl stepped to the side glaring at Cinder. The raven haired girl stepped inside making her way over to Ruby.

"I got you some cookies from the store, they're freshly baked." Cinder said sitting on the couch next to Ruby, who chuckled getting a cookie from the box.

"They're still warm." She hummed, Reese sat down on the other part of the couch bringing her leg up on the other. She stared at Cinder crossing her arms across her chest.

"You never answered my question." She said keeping her eyes on the girl.

"Neither did you." Cinder retorted setting the box next to Ruby.

"Will you two stop." The redhead said rubbing her thumb under her lip of cookie crumbs.

Reese shook her head looking down at the couch.

"Reese, this is Cinder. Cinder, this is Reese. A good friend from my old school."

They both gave each other a look again before looking away. "Nice to meet you Reese." Cinder said getting up from the couch.

"Do you want any milk with that?" She asked the redhead who nodded. "If you could that would be awesome."

She nodded heading into the kitchen. Looking around she pulled open a few of the cabinets before finding the one that held glassware.

Putting the cup onto the counter she went over to the fridge getting the milk from it. She could hear the soft chatter coming from the tv.

Filling the cup up she recapped the milk container resting it on the counter. She felt a small chill go up her spine... which was weird.

She spun around catching something in her hand, Reese leaned up against the kitchen door frame watching the girl closely.

Cinder bit her lip a small burning sensation in her hand, when she couldn't hold onto it any longer she tossed it to the floor with a small clink. She stared at the silver cross for a second before looking up towards the green haired girl.

Said girl sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew it." She said getting cut off by Ruby's crutch.

"Don't start Reese."

"It's my job."

"She's not harming anyone..." Ruby said giving Cinder a quick glance before looking back towards Reese.

"Explain why I tracked down a vamp to this town then. People are going missing in our town, I left and tracked them to this town."

"I haven't gone that far up north." Cinder cut in setting the milk back in the fridge.

Reese glared at Cinder feeling a tap in her side. "What do you mean?"

"People are going missing, I was sent out to kill whoever is doing it. It's a vampire and I tracked them to this town, I don't exactly know who it is..."

"So you assumed it was me?" Cinder asked rubbing her hand small strings of smoke coming off.

Reese nodded leaning up against the counter. "This person is killing whoever they can get their hands on."  
She pulled a small locket out of her pocket tossing it to Cinder.

"I can get it open. But whatever is inside might tell who it is."

The raven haired women tossed it over in her hand before pinching it together. She felt Ruby come up next to her peeking over her shoulder as she popped it open.

Two letters in gold CS.

"Cs?" Ruby questioned.

Cinder bit her lip. "I don't know who this would belong to. It's pretty old... maybe centuries ago."

The front door slammed as a tired blonde came around the corner, stopping in her tracks when she saw Reese.

"What are you doing here?" She said tossing her bag onto the counter.

"Do you know anything about missing people?" Reese asked leaning more into the counter. Yang chugged down a little orange juice giving Cinder a quick glance.

"Not for a bit, except for today but she might not be missing. Why?"

She put the drink back in the fridge turning towards the others.

"I tracked a vampire to here, they've been going on rampages in our town and they moved this way. I'm trying to find out what anyone knows so far."

Yang sighed running a hand through her hair. "I can ask around. Get some names, I know a few people who owe me a favor."

"How about now? The sooner the better." Reese asked.

Yang nodded looking towards Ruby, before she looked at Cinder. "I'll be here. Don't worry, just go see what's happening."

The blonde nodded picking her bag back up. "Let's go, try to keep up."

Reese chuckled before looking back towards Cinder. "Sorry for... burning you." She said picking up the cross slipping it in her pocket before following Yang.

Ruby sighed adjusting herself on the crutches. "I hope everything is ok."

Cinder hummed looking back down at the piece of metal. _CS.  
_  
Who could that be?

* * *

Yang pushed the door open Reese following close behind. "Who's this guy again." She asked stuffing her hands into her pockets. "An old friend of my mom."

Reese nodded shifting her jacket a little. "What's his name?"

"Hei, but call him Junior. He doesn't like that." She said coming up to a guy, standing next to another door. The man stares at the two spitting his tobacco at the side into a trashcan. "What do you want Blondie." He said his arms crossed his chest.

"I need to ask Junior a few things Perry, get out of the way or get your ass kicked like last time." The blonde said hands resting on her hips.

The man chuckled shaking his head, he stepped aside slamming his hand against the door a few times before it opened. "This is the last time I let you in easily Blondie." He said as the two passed by him.

The music thumped, people danced on the dance floor. Some off to the side drinking drinks. "Why do I get the feeling I don't like this place." Reese muttered shifting her hands in her pockets.

"Just chill, half the vampires here aren't going to do shit." Yang said nodding towards a few people as they went to the back bar.

"Yeah, but I kill vampires for a living… being in here is just very chilling."

Yang shook her head as they reached the bar, a man stood behind it cleaning a glass. He looked up at the girls, his eyes on the blonde.

"What are you doing here Yang."

She sighed crossing her hands over her chest. "I need your help… we need your help." She said giving Reese a quick glance before looking back towards Junior.

"What do you need." He said picking up another glass.

Reese stepped forward. "There has been a recent mass killing in the town farther north, and I've tracked it to here. Is there any new vampires in the area you've never seen before?"

He hummed setting another glass down. "I haven't seen any come by here, anyone in particular you're looking for?"

Reese shook her head sighing. "No, we don't know yet. Here." She took out a small card. "If you notice anything, please do contact me."

He picked the card up flicking it over. "Hunter," he chuckled pocketing it. "Watch your back around here."

* * *

The man sighed letting the smoke out of his mouth. He starred in the window at the women a smirk on his face. "Found you, after all these years."

He flicked the cigarette off to the side before stepping into the shadows.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it has been a bit, I'm sorry about that! In the middle of moving to a new town where I am going to college and it has been hectic with trying to find a job as well.**

 **Fanfiction's Rookie - Sorry sometimes the lines never show up when I copy it all over.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN - The new surname was to show her change, being different.**

 **Darkdragon0298 - Yeah no it isn't the last chapter, I still have a few more chapters in planning, I may be done by 20 depends.**

* * *

"This is surprising indeed." The doctor said looking down at the charts, looking back up to the redhead. "Your ankle has healed faster than I thought." She said getting up from her seat going over to the X Rays.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Ruby asked rubbing her head.

"It's unusual, I mean… from your history not so much." The doctor whispered.

"What?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. The women shook her head closing the folder. "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to your father more and get back to you on it all. We'll make another appointment say in three weeks? Keep up on your daily exercises and such ok?"

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek before reaching for her crutches. "I will, thank you."

"I'll see you next time Ruby."

Ruby waved to the doctor before exiting the room. She sighed making her way slowly down the hall.

"You're done?" Cinder asked closing her phone before pocketing it. "Yeah, I just have to come back in three weeks for another check up."

"That's good, how is your ankle?"

Ruby hummed as they continued out to Cinder's car. "Healing well." She said slipping one crutch out leaning against the car. She left out the part of how her ankle was healing faster than they thought.

Cinder helped the girl into her seat before slipping the crutches into the back seat.

When Cinder got into her seat her phone started to ring. "Hello." She answered backing the car up out of the parking spot.

The redhead glanced at the women as she stared at the road in front of her listening to whoever had called her.

"You-"

Cinder bit her lip running a hand through her hair. "I'll be there after I drop Ruby off. Yeah, alright. See you soon."

She tossed the phone in the closest cup holder. Ruby raised an eyebrow giving Cinder a concerned look. "What happened?"

The women shook her head resting her arm on the side of her door, resting her chin on her hand. Ruby sighed glancing out her window.

Cinder frowned keeping her eyes on the front road.

* * *

 _Cinder sighed shifting in her seat, she glanced towards the dance floor at her parents gliding along together in unison. She looked down at her drink running her finger along the glass._

 _"Are you not going to enjoy the party at all?" Scott said sitting next to his sister. The women shook her head sipping from her drink._

 _"Come on, we should have some fun sis. You always act like a killjoy since dad and mom suggested sutors for the family name."_

 _"You wouldn't understand Scott." She whispered glancing at her hands._

 _The boy frowned looking back towards his parents again. "They're only doing this to keep their name sake Scott. What if I want to marry someone, what if I want choice."_

Cinder shut the car off keeping her eyes at her steering wheel. "I'll be back in a bit, with your sister."

"What's going on, you and Yang have been sort of distant since Reese mentioned something."

The women shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now, if something is important I'll tell you. Ok?"

Ruby sighed frowning. "Alright, can you help me inside." The girl whispered opening the car door.

* * *

Yang crossed her arms over her chest staring at the blanket, she glanced behind her when she heard steps coming towards her. Reese glanced up from the body standing up as Cinder got closer.

"She was a nice girl." Yang whispered glancing towards the floor.

Reese sighed closing a small notebook. "Definitely vampire marks. Biting to kill not to change, whoever it is they're pretty serious." She pocketed the notebook giving the body another look.

"Something strange too, the initials CS were on the floor in blood. The killer loves to leave their mark."

Yang ran a hand through her gold locks. "I'll have to call my uncle for this one, we can't let the association get involved with this one..." she trailed off looking back at Cinder. "Not when they'll be so close to home."

Cinder frowned she stepped past the two walking closer to the body, a faint smell of blood turning to more dense of a smell as she grew closer.

Squatting down she let her fingers brush over the blanket before rising it just a little to look. She could clearly see the marks on the women's neck, and the initials just a foot away in the person's blood.

She clicked her tongue staring at the two holes, her eyes trailed down the girls side till she stopped on a small piece of paper just tucked inside the girls hand.

Carefully she pried the fingers out before plucking the paper. "Hey, did you look at this?" Cinder questioned standing up turning her body towards Reese, the girl in question looked up from her phone raising an eyebrow.

"Does it have anything inside?" The green haired girl asked accepting the paper from Cinder.

She opened it before her eyes scanned across the page a few times. "She won't be the last one Ella." She read out loud as Yang came closer to them.

"Who's Ella?" The blonde asked glancing over Reese's shoulder.

"I have no clue, Cinder?"

The girl jumped a little looking at the two. "I have no idea, I've never heard of an Ella." She said her hand gripping her pants.

Yang scratching the back of her head not noticing anything different about Cinder. "Well, my uncle said he'll look around."

Reese nodded folding the note back up. "That'll be helpful, he'll have a few more connections than us. If you two want to head out I'm going to call a few friends of mine to help get rid of the body, can't have the police digging up anymore deaths around this town." She said looking at the two before waving them off to make a phone call.

"I guess it's time to take a leave." Yang said turning back to where she had come from.

Cinder frowned looking back towards the body.

"What are you planning Caleb." She whispered pulling the locket out. "I thought you were dead."

* * *

Ruby hummed tapping her pencil against her desk, she bobbed her head to the music.

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known for all my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted  
But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted  
Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted...

She smiled a little setting her pencil down, she stretched her arms high above her head. Reaching over she grabbed the crutches spinning her chair around as well. Taking a deep breath she hopped up onto her good foot until she felt like her balance was sufficient.

She made her way out into the living room before finally making it to the kitchen. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, she also pulled out the milk setting them both on the counter. A little bark made her jump, she looked behind her at a little dog. She raised an eyebrow at the little puppy.

"How in the world did you get in here." She said leaning down to scratch the dogs ear. The corgi yipped running around in a circle around her. She sighed rubbing her cheek. "Maybe you're one of the neighbors dogs, I mean I haven't seen you before." She grabbed her other crutch before making her way to the door.

"Come on puppy, let's find your owner… if you have one." She pulled the door open turning around to see if the puppy had followed her. Surprisingly he did follow her. Carefully she walked down the driveway with the puppy on her tail. She sighed looking right down the street, before looking left. There were only a few people in their yards. None she knew had a dog at all.

She took a deep breath glancing down at the dog. "Do any of these people own you?" She asked sliding down the garage door to sit down. The dog went over to her side doing a few circles before plopping down at her side.

She heard a chuckle making her look up at a man. "Did the dog knock you over?" He asked taking a few more steps up the driveway, his hands in a leather jacket.

"No, I'm just trying to find his owner. He showed up out of nowhere in my house." The man raised an eyebrow as he leaned down to scratch the dogs ear. The corgi gave a small growl before nipping the man's hand.

"Fierce little guy." He said standing back up. "I'm sorry, did he hurt you?" She asked giving a small glare at the dog.

"No no, it's ok don't apologize." He said. "Also, my apologies I forgot to introduce myself." He said a small grin on his face.

"My name is Caleb." He said holding his hand out. Ruby looked at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it. "I'm Ruby."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed, I'm going to try and work on getting more out sooner!**


	12. AN

Hey everyone! Sorry I have been gone for a bit with Bloody Roses. Picked up a job and I also have been thinking about restarting bloody roses. I know I've gotten this far but I want to develop the characters a bit more and get more back story and such but not rushing. I'm sorry! I'll keep you all updated on the new release.


	13. Chapter 13

So, I hope you all are doing well! I have great news. I'm restarting Bloody Roses. Now called Bloody Roses: Truth. I also just put the first chapter, I'm deeply sorry for being gone for so long.


End file.
